Trolls Should Stay Under Bridges
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo has been in love with Izaya since he saw him, but Izaya was clueless until an ill-decided confession forces things out in the open. Now he just HAS to take advantage of it...RP FIC! Yaoi, Shizaya all warnings inside. R&R
1. Mistake

**THIS IS AN RP FANFIC! That means I wrote this with ANOTHER PERSON! All due credit to RandomLlama for putting up with my insanity, I love you~! RandomLlama wrote Shizuo and I wrote Izaya. We sort of split all the other characters and it varied who typed them depending on the post. I hope you all enjoy it though!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shizaya, rape, fluster Izaya, the SLASHER~! OOC, Izaya being a troll, and slightly AU post the yellow scarves incident. Namely, Kida didn't leave. Kiado thrown in too...lemons**

**Disclaimer: I think we can all be sure that neither I nor RandomLlama own Durarara! except on DVD in Llama's case.**

* * *

><p>That fateful day in Junior High School sealed his fate. Shizuo Heiwajima, a non-violent person, met the cause of all his life's problems, the biggest being that he actually loved that black-haired flea. Said flea of course grew up feeling nothing more than hate, though he did enjoy playing with Shizuo as though he were a toy. He went through school knowing nothing of Shizuo's real feelings though and as an adult, things were no different.<p>

Today he was trolling his favorite city too, the very city the blonde called homed. Shizuo walked with his boss, Tom Tanaka, though they were good enough friends it didn't feel like a job. He wore his apparently signature outfit, given to him by his little brother Kasuka. Shizuo lit up a smoke as he listened to the latest person make excuses for why they can't pay this month. Izaya nearly skipped right passed them too. He ducked into an alleyway though, grateful he had come from behind the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. He smirked though, debating on whether or not he should play with his favorite toy or go along his merry way. Decisions, decisions...It seemed his decision was made for him... Shizuo started walking in that direction of the ally to have his smoke since he was microns away from grabbing the street sign he was standing beside and hitting the bitching client. Izaya chuckled softly and called out.

"Shiiizuuu-chaaan~!" He took off as soon as the word left his mouth, knowing he would be beaten to a pulp if he didn't.  
>"IZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUN!" Thus it began. Murmurs within earshot of Shizuo's rebuttal started as Shizuo picked up a trash can on his pursuit of the informant. Izaya smirked as he heard his name. This was one of his favorite hobbies even if he hated the blonde. Teasing Shizuo was far too much fun to stop.<p>

How many things would he launch at the flea this time? Shizuo always wondered that with joy, as the trash bin hurled through the air once Izaya was in his sights. Izaya dodged the first one but tsked lightly. It hit his foot and that threw him off his game a little as he continued his flight. He knew Shizuo wouldn't notice it but he knew his gait had now changed just slightly reducing his reaction times. It also slowed him down, and after a stop sign, a recycling bin, and a pay-phone, Shizuo caught up to Izaya.

"IZAYA-KUN!" He had another sign in his hands.  
>"Shizu-chan is fast today~! You up your steroid dose?" He teased his knife coming out. He was just barely dodging today, how off! He wanted to get out of here now.<p>

"You've lost your edge. That has to be it," Shizuo smirked, eyes glowing happily at the sight of the knife. He'd had many a dirty fantasy involving that weapon over the years, too many to count really. Shizuo swung the sign at the informant who dodged it, though not quite. He winced when it hit his arm, hissing low in pain, and he knew no one else noticed it and thank goodness for that. He took off again, down another alleyway to escape. Broken, definitely broken, Izaya thought as his left arm hung rather uselessly at his side.

"Don't run away!" There was joy in Shizuo's call. He swung the sign effortlessly as he stalked after Izaya. Said informant cursed when he skidded to a halt at a dead end. Normally he could get over the wall before him easily, but he would need both arms. No use for it then. He pulled his knife back out and got ready, though for now his right hand held his arm just above the break near his shoulder.

"Ngh..." He winced in pain and glared at his useless arm, eyes shooting back up to watch for his enemy.  
>"Izaya-Kuuuun~~" Shizuo's call reached him as the blonde came around the corner, only pausing for a millisecond... The Izaya he knew would have already retreated over that wall by now, yet he's still there... Izaya scowled coldly, knife pointing out at Shizuo.<br>"Shizu-chan, fancy meeting you here~" He teased his eyes darting around to find the best means of escape.  
>"Oh yeah, and lucky for me I get to bash your head in," Shizuo grinned madly, a half smoked cigarette in between his lips.<p>

"Nng," He winced again, not used to being in so much pain, his teasing smirk fading momentarily. Yeah, this was bad...NOW Shizuo noticed... 'Flea?' He always noticed everything about Izaya, especially his expressions since the blonde couldn't stop staring but this was odd. Seemed he'd been in mild shock before because it was starting to hurt too much to keep his mask up.

"One step closer Shizu-chan and I s-swear I'm gonna e-end you," He said one thing, but he doubted he could defend himself as he was either. He wasn't even pointing his knife at the blonde for God's sake. His knife hand had returned to clutching uselessly above his injury.

"With what, Jedi mind powers?" Shizuo scoffed, this wasn't like the flea at all... Something was off, as he walked closer to Izaya to investigate. He didn't notice for once, nor did a witty retort jump to him.  
>"F-fuck," He mumbled lightly, trying to regain control of himself and manage the pain.<p>

"Izaya...-kun?" Shizuo dropped the sign he had as he finally stopped in front of Izaya... Yup, something was wrong if Izaya was not even trying at such an opportunity. Shizuo studied him, and the supposedly injured areas. Izaya's eyes snapped open then and he watched Shizuo warily. He was afraid, but he wouldn't let that show, no matter how much pain he was in...besides he was in too much pain to feel much fear.

"Shizu-chan...m-my arm really hurts..." He whined, hoping a sympathy play would work on the bodyguard.  
>"Hey, let go..." Shizuo reached up and grabbed his arm feeling it, fuck... It is broken. Shizuo stumbled backwards a bit, he <em>actually<em> hurt Izaya? That shouldn't have been possible... Izaya had let a low whimper of pain slip when Shizuo touched the break, his legs trembling a little.

"Just your arm?" Shizuo thought back to the start of their fight and realized it wasn't. It was all that really hurt though and he nodded with another whimper. Why did Shizuo have to be the one to see him like this? For that matter, why wasn't Shizuo bashing his head in like he'd promised? 'No control, I don't have any control,' Those thoughts haunted Shizuo constantly, and now he's hurt the one he loves...

"...Leave..." He mumbled. Izaya eyed him momentarily before taking a cautious step, then another...then he took off and headed to Shinra to get his arm set. He could taunt Shizuo later. Shizuo grounded his cigarette butt into the ground as he held his eyes, teeth gritted together as the blonde tried not to cry.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Ta-da!<br>Izaya: And the plot was...?  
>Seliphra: Made up as we went along...sorta. We would get some ideas, but for the most part we were like 'Hmm she wrote this, I SHALL WRITE THIS!<br>Shizuo: ...right.  
>Seliphra:<strong> Review plox~!<strong> The entire thing is written already (We've moved on to Shiki and Kain so we can be sadistic biches, Shiki loosely based on the Shiki of Togainu no Chi and Kain is her OC). **HOWEVER! I will only update this when I get REVIEWS! Otherwise the new chapters NOT appear!**


	2. Trolling!

**Tadaa~! Chapter two! This gives you guys something to read while you wait for updates on my other stories, ne? Love you all~!**

* * *

><p>Shinra fixed Izaya up well enough, though he remained in Shinjuku until the cast came off. Now, however, he was good as new...and more than ready for another chase even if rumor on the net was that Shizuo had been oddly well-behaved lately. Shizuo's hand had memorized the feel and location of Izaya's broken arm, and it was a horrid reminder of his strength...his monstrous strength that he couldn't ever hope to control.<p>

The afformentioned informant was now in Ikebukuro too. He had just finished a job worth a good deal and he felt like celebrating, both the money and the removal of that irritating cast. So he did what he did best, he trolled his favorite prefecture to hunt down his favorite plaything. Shizuo didn't seem to change during the time, at least not on the outside aside from fewer outbursts, but inside he was in hell. The one person he hadn't intended to actually hurt got a broken arm. Tom had just let him off shift and Shizuo headed home.

"Shizuuuu-chaaan~" Izaya cheered when he saw him. He wasn't afraid of Shizuo when he wasn't at risk of being crushed like a can of soda...or given this was Shizuo a vending machine... Shizuo closed his eyes behind the shades he normally wore; this was the voice he didn't want to hear right now, or ever again. He crushed his just-lit cigarette though, to give the flea the sense of satisfaction that the blonde was aware of him.

"Ne~? Shizu-chan, no fun! Let's play~" He wondered if this sudden change was a result of Shizuo breaking his arm?  
>"Izaya-kun, what are you doing here?" Shizuo glared through the dark lenses though.<br>"Hmm~? What a question. I love the humans here you know, and as a monster you do capture my interest,"  
>"You say I'm a monster, not a human, so why do I get the honor of your attention?" Shizuo asked, though Shizuo was probably the only person in Ikebukuro to withstand Izaya's level of teasing.<p>

"Because as a monster you can't earn my love, that's reserved for humans after all~! But you do get my interest and admiration...so does Celty, she's a monster too you know," He knew he was pushing Shizuo's buttons...he should have snapped and thrown something at him by now...

"Celty-san isn't human... I am Izaya-kun," Shizuo stated, "get out of Ikebukuro."  
>"Maaake~ Meee~" He chirped<br>"I can't make you do anything," Shizuo sighed, he really didn't want to deal with Izaya right now, but the flea was annoyingly persistent making Izaya frown.  
>"Ne? Are you sick Shizu-chan? Normally you've thrown a garbage can or a car at me by now..." He pouted in a slightly exaggerated way.<br>"I'm not in the mood Izaya-kun," Shizuo turned to walk away and Izaya was so confused he didn't follow, but now he was determined to make the blonde snap again and attack him.

* * *

><p>The next day he returned waiting someplace he knew Shizuo would see him and Shizuo did see him, but he sighed, he was working too...<br>"It's fine," He heard Tom say, but Shizuo shook his head

"No... We're working right now." The blonde replied. Izaya smirked though, Shizuo couldn't escape him that easily.  
>"Shizu-chan~! Miss me~?" He teased bouncing up and slicing once at Shizuo's arm with his knife.<br>"Whoa!" Tom stepped back then, he knew it was stupid involve one's self in their fights.  
>"Izaya-kun," Shizuo barely felt it really. He crushed his cigarette though, and grabbed the informant's arm suddenly with insane speed.<p>

"GET OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" For your own safety. Shizuo wanted to add but didn't, as he launched the raven-haired man through the air. Izaya smirked and recovered easily enough of course.  
>"Now that's more like it~" He purred happily but he would wait still. Just this didn't guarantee him a chase. Shizuo kept walking to their next destination and Tom questioned why he wasn't going after Izaya...<p>

"Don't feel like it," Shizuo growled annoyed as he lit up another making Izaya frown again. Now this really was unusual...  
>"Shizu-chan... are you sick?" He whined following them now.<br>"No, now go away," Shizuo barked at him and Izaya pouted. He would wait until he least expected it then. When Shizuo was completely distracted with Tom he would strike again.

* * *

><p>That wouldn't come until later…much later... Their final collection of the day, and Shizuo was really starting to show signs of his annoyance with these stupid excuses and that was when Izaya snuck up behind him, arms snaking around to feel his chest.<p>

"Shizu-chan, is your chest growing? Maybe I should call you Shizuka!" He teased. There are two things Shizuo Heiwajima will NOT tolerate... Insulting his brother and this... Tom sighed as he heard the ever faithful vein pop in Shizuo's head.  
>"What did you say Izaya-kun?"<br>"Yup~! Feels like an A cup!" He said cheerfully before dancing away just out of reach to avoid injury, evading a punch easily, as Shizuo tucked away his sunglasses and then extinguished his cigarette grabbing a stop sign.  
>"IZAYA-KUUUUUUUN!" He roared and Izaya grinned and waited, leaping gracefully over the sign at the last second, avoiding injury this time.<p>

"I'm gunna make you pay for that comment flea!" Shizuo growled as he threw the sign at him. Izaya side stepped the sign easily and took off at a slower than typical pace so he could be sure Shizuo was following him. Two trash bins followed and then Shizuo's footsteps did too as he grabbed another sign from the ground though Izaya dodged again, laughing happily as he picked his speed up. Shizuo matched it easily now, and every time he got close enough, the yield sign became a weapon.

"HOLD STILL!" He roared making Izaya chuckle as he dodged, leaped and back flipped over the things Shizuo tried to hit him with. Now that Shizuo was attacking him though time to add some trolling to the mix…  
>"Well, if I did that you would disappoint a lot of pretty young ladies you know~" He didn't have a clue about Shizuo's feelings towards him, but he did know Shizuo had never had a girlfriend. Hell, everyone but Izaya, Shinra, Celty and Tom were terrified of the man. Then there was those three high school kids too...<p>

"GET OUT!" Shizuo never retorted to such comments, he already loved someone with all his heart. But he began to notice Izaya always evaded certain strikes and swings with a certain move, and he smirked inwardly testing it. Yes, it seemed he could control where Izaya went this way. Izaya was starting to see the pattern too and it irked him a little that he let himself fall into such a predictable move so easily which meant…

"Ne~, Shizu-chan! Gonna break my arm if I don't?" He knew Shizuo felt guilty about that.  
>"I'll do more if I have to Izaya-kun," He was already planning to. He just needed Izaya in a place where no one could see them. Izaya tsked lightly and bolted down an alleyway to avoid moving in the direction Shizuo wanted him in and anyone who saw them go in there went down another street... Shizuo smirked as he followed, this was what he wanted.<p>

Izaya of course had failed to predict Shizuo's true intentions –again— and Shizuo seemed to be keeping up nicely today. Izaya cursed his luck as he skidded to a halt and then tried getting over the wall that now blocked his path. Shizuo grabbed his foot, he had already bent the sign to how he wanted it, and yanked Izaya down. Catching Izaya's hands was easy enough too, and he locked them in a bent part of the post forcing the informant's hands over his head.

"You've royally pissed me of Izaya-kun, payback time," Shizuo hissed. Izaya blinked and squirmed pathetically then coyly smirked at the blonde.  
>"Oh my, are you going to rape me now or something? Ne~! Shizu-chan really IS a monster~!"<br>"Hey, you're the only one capable of bringing that monster out," Shizuo smirked, and then his own hands padded up Izaya's chest.

"You say I'm an A cup? What about yourself?" His fingers and palms shifted weight, as the digits moved back and forth as if searching-Ah, and finding the informant's nipples. Izaya stiffened a little and scowled, trying to slip away again, but it was no good.  
>"You feel like a D," Shizuo smirked at that, now more obviously rubbing and teasing Izaya's nipples through his shirt. It felt better than he thought.<p>

"Well, if you're done with the sexual harassment..." He grumbled. He couldn't feel his fingers and what was worse was this was starting to feel nice...  
>"I'm not done yet Izaya-kun," Shizuo glared and then leaned down and kissed him. Izaya's eyes widened in shock. Just what the hell was this? The Twilight Zone or something? Shizuo shuddered, he had always dreamed of doing this... He licked Izaya's lips making Izaya inhale sharply and squirm again. This was his favorite toy, sure, but Shizuo was supposed to hate him, and Izaya hated Shizuo! Enemies didn't kiss! He pressed his lips together hard to keep Shizuo out of his mouth.<p>

Shizuo growled, and his hand slid down then, he would taste the flea today and there was nothing Izaya could do about it. Expertly, Shizuo's hand pressed into Izaya's groin and he did gasp now, the pleasure jolting up his spine sharply. Shizuo thrust his tongue into Izaya's mouth then, removing his hand so his hips and leg could take its place. Izaya really hated this, the loss of control was humiliating. He didn't dare squirm now though, not with Shizuo's leg where it was. Shizuo pulled back finally, licking his lips as he did so, and removed the post from Izaya's hands

"Never come back to Ikebukuro again," He murmured softly. Izaya was in a state of mild shock, his eyes wide but the moment he could he bolted and ran as fast as he could to Shinjuku. Shizuo fixed the post to make it look like they had been fighting, not so that it looked like a prop to rape someone. He went home... Izaya would hate him for that, but Izaya had already hated him, now he was just confused, so he went home to interrogate Namie on the matter.

* * *

><p>"Namie-chan~! What's it mean if someone who hates you kisses you?" He asked childishly the moment he was in the door.<br>"What kind of a question is that?" Namie blinked.  
>"What does it mean? Namie-chan I'm confused..." He whined making the ex-scientist huff.<br>"How am I supposed to know?" She grumbled causing Izaya to frown.  
>"Useless! Of course you wouldn't since you're in love with Seiji-kun" He taunted and moved so she couldn't hurt him. Maybe he would post something on the dollars website or ask Celty and Mikado online...not that either of them knew he was Kanra.<p>

* * *

><p>Though Shizuo was asking Celty for advice...<br>"Don't you feel sad that you can't kiss Shinra?"  
>[No, I know he loves me, and I love him. That and we have other ways we can be intimate too] She replied.<br>"Yes, I'm aware... Did you always love him?"  
>[Well, when he was younger it was a different kind of love then it is now]<br>"I see..." Shizuo sighed, she wasn't much help... "Good luck with the pervert though."  
>[Thanks] She replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya meanwhile was now trolling the web looking for answers. Of course his post looked something like [So, there's this guy, and I toootally hate him, and he hates me, but today he like, came up and kissed me! It was like, SOO weird! What does it mean?] He made sure his speech was more juvenile then he spoke in reality.<p>

[K-K-K-Kiss?] Mikado saw it and blinked, [O-On the cheek?] Ah, youth...  
>[No, he Frenched me! And we hate each other! I'm sure not as much as that Shizuo guy hates that fur-wearing guy, but still!] He chuckled when he saw Mikado's post. He was so cute~!<br>[O-Oh... If you say not as much as them? Then isn't there 'like' in there somewhere?] Mikado pointed out, and had hit Shizuo's true feelings with a giant bull's eye but Izaya frowned.  
>[No. Definitely not...though I guess boys sometimes tease girls they like huh? What should I do then? I thought he hated me!]<p>

[Who would hate you?] Mikado questioned, still oblivious to Kanra's identity but Izaya might just slip up.  
>[Just...a guy. Let's call him 'A'] He suggested, [I was certain he hated me but this kiss changes everything I thought I knew!]<br>[That is strange... What kind of guy is he like?]  
>[He's really violent! He has a really short fuse too! Most people don't like him either] He really hoped Mikado didn't piece things together.<p>

[Someone like... Shizuo-san?] Too bad Mikado was sharper than he looked, and always surprising to everybody.  
>[He's similar to him, but it's a different guy,] Izaya frowned. Mikado was one that was easy to underestimate.<br>[Oh... Well, if he doesn't truly hate you then I think he has to like you then.]

[Okay. But what do I do now that I know he actually likes me?] That was the real question. [Do I avoid him?]  
>[If you can...] Did Mikado figure it out or not? [If you hate him it should be easy to avoid him.]<br>[Okay. Thanks for the help Taro-san, I g2g for a bit though.] He typed quickly before logging off, a small frown on his lips.

Avoiding Shizuo was certainly possible but did he really want to?

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Oh-ho-ho~! But there is some plot...Izaya is a troll and trolls should never have come out from under them bridges you know...<br>Izaya: Puh-lease! I am _way_ too attractive to be under a bridge you know~!  
>Shizuo: You are <em>so<em> full of yourself, you know that don't you?  
>Seliphra: He knows, don't worry. <strong>OKAY REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Confession

**Part three, first lemon chapter next!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was sleeping soundly... That's a lie, he was dreaming of fucking that beautiful informant to pieces, because of one little taste of Izaya and Izaya came to a decision after his own less than pleasant dream...though he was sure most people would think it was a grand dream...Except it involved Shizuo and that made it automatically bad even if he woke up because he came.<p>

Shizuo woke mid-night too for the same reason... He showered and went back to sleep otherwise he'd be more irritable while working, but Izaya was going to hunt Shizuo down now and demand to know what the hell he had done that for. It was the first time Izaya had ever dreamed of anyone like that, and it unsettled him.

* * *

><p>Tom and Shizuo were strolling around collecting excuses; at some point money had become a dream when they collected it. Other than though, Shizuo was trying not to rip things out of the ground.<p>

"Oi!" Izaya came storming up around then too though he stayed a safe distance from Shizuo. Tom just sighed; Izaya had been purposely interrupting more and more lately.  
>"What the HELL was that about yesterday huh?" He asked. If Shizuo didn't respond he was going to make him...somehow.<br>"What? I played with you, like you wanted, didn't I?" Shizuo sighed annoyed. Izaya blushed and cursed himself for allowing the flush on his face at all.  
>"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He hissed, his red eyes narrowing dangerously.<br>"Oh? Then what are you referring to Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked knowing Izaya would never say it in public making Izaya scowl at him.  
>"You know exactly what I'm referring to!" He spat.<p>

"I'm not sure if I do? The trash bin? Or the stop sign?" Shizuo found this highly amusing, if not arousing too, teasing Izaya like this and Izaya glared at him.  
>"You know, it would be very easy to make the cops interested in you again," He threatened coolly.<br>"Tom? Can I take a break?" Shizuo frowned then.  
>"Yeah... I can wait..."<br>"Okay flea... Let's talk elsewhere." Izaya scowled and nodded slowly, but was going to let Shizuo lead the way.

Shizuo found a spot, the corner of a street, and waited for Izaya to snap again, it was so cute. He remained quiet though, watching Shizuo warily, his hands in his pockets. His right hand fingered his flick blade though, just in case.  
>"Out with it flea," Shizuo dug out a cigarette though.<br>"Why did you k-k-kiss me?" He felt his cheeks burning when he finally got the words out and Shizuo smirked, 'That's a good look for you Izaya-kun,' He thought.  
>"You brought it upon yourself." Shizuo shrugged, "you taunted me first."<p>

"That's beside the point! You stuck your tongue down my throat!" He flushed a deeper shade of red.  
>"I did, didn't I?" Shizuo smirked happily recalling the taste, "did you hate it?"<br>"Wh-what the hell kind of question is that? You're my enemy! Who the hell enjoys getting kissed by their enemy?" He flailed.

Shizuo glanced at him over the sunglasses and it slipped out, "You're so cute Izaya."  
>"...WHAT?" Oops... Oh well, might as well go with the flow.<br>"I've always thought so Izaya..."  
>"I am not cute! Sexy, yes, I am very sexy, but I am NOT cute!" He argued causing Shizuo to blink and laugh heartily.<br>"Oh I don't think so Izaya-kun!" Shizuo teased making Izaya scowl deeply at the blonde.  
>"Whatever," He grumbled before turning to leave.<p>

"Oi, one more thing Izaya-kun," Shizuo grabbed his arm making the informant glare at him.  
>"What?"<br>"I love you," The words and tone were heartfelt and sincere; the hidden feelings pouring out in one go. Izaya's eyes widened. He had no idea how the hell he was supposed to react to something so unexpected.  
>"I hate you..." He opted for.<p>

Shizuo let go then, and breezed by him, used to hearing those words from the informant's mouth. Izaya watched him go and he needed to think now. He wished very suddenly he had a real friend he could confide in, but he had none. He scowled at Shizuo's back before heading home to mull things over a hot cup of tea and see if his online humans could offer advice. It probably wasn't the help he wanted since he didn't give away his identity on the web so he got very vague advice in return. Shizuo was having mixed feelings too since he never thought he'd actually confess.

* * *

><p>Izaya knew this was an excellent opportunity really. He could be a troll and date Shizuo only to tell him he could never love a monster, he could continue to treat him the same as well...then again he could ignore Shizuo entirely while still going into Ikebukuro. Shizuo would act like nothing happened, but at least Izaya knew his feelings now... Maybe he could get Celty's advice even though it was late...<p>

"Sorry to bother you... I need to talk though."  
>[Sure, what's the matter?]<br>"I confessed... Said, 'I love you'..." She sat next to him.  
>[And what did he say?] Shizuo hesitated to reply, it would give away Izaya's identity.<br>"He didn't say anything."

[Maybe he just needs time to think?] She suggested. Of course if she knew what was really said her advice might be different...actually she would have gone straight to Izaya and chewed him out. Shizuo knew that would embarrass Izaya though.  
>"Maybe... Well I think he said the first thing that came to his mind because he wasn't expecting it."<br>[It's possible, maybe just give him some time to think things over and then try talking to him again?] She suggested.  
>"Heh I doubt it, he said 'I hate you' to me," Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's childishness. Her helmet tilted to one side.<p>

[Let him come to you then. I doubt he was serious] Shizuo blinked at that comment.  
>"You think he will?"<br>[It's possible. It's too soon to give up hope anyways Shizuo] She pointed out.  
>"I guess," Shizuo sighed, "thanks... Good-night Celty-san." She nodded.<br>[Good luck!] She typed before speeding off, and he nodded and headed home to rest.

* * *

><p>Izaya dreamed of Shizuo again though and it left him in an unimaginably foul mood the next day. He was sure that Shizuo was playing a game with him, yes that had to be it! He was doing this to throw Izaya off his game so he could squish him with a vending machine or something...he was far from it though. Shizuo was completely honest about his confession. It was Namie who really noticed Izaya's foul mood as it made working for him even more unpleasant. Of course three nights later he caught himself thinking something he really shouldn't have. It was one thing to dream something erotic about the bodyguard...quite another to willfully think about him while jacking off though.<p>

"That does it, that jerk!" He fumed, taking a cold shower instead before marching to Ikebukuro. Shizuo had the day off for once and was walking around parks in Ikebukuro when Izaya found him.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya found him at last. Just seeing the other made those images flit back into his mind, much to his chagrin.  
>"Izaya-kuuuuuun," Shizuo smirked, it had been a long three days without hearing that voice. He tensed a little, ready to spring away of Shizuo threw something at him, but he smirked teasingly at the other.<br>"What's that look for?" Shizuo took a long drag of his cigarette.  
>"I've decided, that's all," He shrugged.<p>

"On what?" That made Shizuo curious and cautious too.  
>"To try not hating you," He shrugged again causing Shizuo to stare in shock and smile lightly.<br>"Oh... Really now?"

"Well...you are sort-of human, which means-by default-I do have to love you, since I love all humans...but I still think you're part monster!" This was still a big concession for him to make.  
>"Izaya-kun... I love you," Shizuo smiled.<br>"Yeah...w-whatever," He flushed furiously. He had been confessed to before, hell he'd had quite the fan club in High School...and manipulated every one of them, but Shizuo was the first to affect him so deeply and Shizuo walked over to him as well. Izaya took a half-step backwards, but only out of habit, watching the other carefully.

'I should have known,' Shizuo sighed lightly, grinding out his cigarette butt. Izaya's been condition since junior high school to run away from him, but he wasn't running now, and that was a big difference for him. It wasn't that he was scared of Shizuo; if he was he wouldn't go into Ikebukuro at all, more it was self-preservation. He knew his speed was his strong point after all.

"Why do you come to Ikebukuro?"  
>"I like it when you chase me," He said then he realized what that would sound like.<br>"But not when I hurt you," Shizuo stated. He still regretted that.  
>"I'm not a masochist Shizu-chan," He shrugged.<br>"I know that... I'm sorry... I didn't think I'd actually hit you," Shizuo was honest again and it made Izaya frown.

"Stop apologizing, it's creepy!"  
>"I am though... I felt horrible," Shizuo looked at him directly into those pretty red eyes and Izaya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.<br>"Yes...well...I'm fine now, so...don't," He didn't even know why he didn't like Shizuo feeling bad. Shizuo grabbed his chin and tilted it up to get a better look at his eyes, they were enchanting.

Izaya stiffened for a fraction of a second, but his body relaxed quickly too and he had the chance to actually study Shizuo's features for once, something he'd never been close enough for a prolonged period of time to do. The blonde was more than content to stare into Izaya's eyes forever, but the sudden remembrance of his lips came to him, and spurred his thumb to brush across the informant's lips.

Izaya's eyes flicked momentarily down to the thumb then back up into Shizuo's eyes. He was quite aware of Shizuo at the moment, but little else caught his attention. How Shizuo wished to be in an empty alley right now, yet he didn't think now and leaned down to kiss him again. Izaya didn't budge this time, deciding to let the blonde have his fun.

Shizuo's hand slipped to his neck, he was gentler this time too, as he licked at Izaya's lips softly causing the informant to part his lips this time, his arms tentatively wrapping around Shizuo's neck. He suddenly didn't care if someone saw this...the blonde's free arm wrapped around Izaya's waist then and the rest of the world disappeared.

Izaya gave small gasps as Shizuo kissed him, but it was more from being less experienced than he would like...that and Shizuo was apparently a very good kisser, making Izaya want so much more than this taste. Shizuo's hand dipped lower, resting above the belt of Izaya's pants-he wanted in them so bad! But not here; not where anyone could see them and there were sure to be people staring by this point...Izaya smirked at the thought as he finally managed to pull himself away from the addicting taste.

"Shizu-chan, you pervert," He purred.  
>"I'm not the only one, you want more," Shizuo smirked and Izaya pouted childishly.<br>"Not here I don't, I'm not an exhibitionist you know,"

"Me either," Shizuo chuckled warmly, though he wasn't ready to let the flea into his home just yet, nor would Izaya let Shizuo into his home. He didn't love Shizuo; he had chosen trolling as his option...it was what he did best after all.

But to take the flea to a love hotel or not? Not now...  
>"We could check into a hotel."<br>"Fine, but it better not be a cheap ass one...or a creepy love hotel or something!"

"It would be Izaya-kun approved," Shizuo smirked, and he did pick a decent one.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Next up! The Izaya-approved hotel love scene! SEX! Yeah, that's right, porn...next chapter is nearly pure smut!<br>Izaya: 'Izaya-approved?' Shizu-chan couldn't possibly afford my tastes~  
>Shizuo: That's why you're paying flea<br>Izaya: The hell I am!  
>Seliphra: Both of you, shut up. <strong>And you! Readers! Review!<strong>  
>Shizuo: Yeah, if I don't get laid I'm gonna be in a<em> real<em> foud mood!  
>Seliphra: Which is usually when vending machines go flying...<br>Izaya: **So review, and keep Shizu-chan from throwing something at you~**


	4. Hotel

**OKAY! Lemony lemon times~! Enjoy it while it lasts, because in the next chapter there's rape.**

* * *

><p>Izaya approved indeed, and he knew it was out of Shizuo's range...as such he paid for half...it wasn't one they could just spend an hour in after all. The thought of actually sleeping with Shizuo perturbed him more than the thought of giving his body to Shizuo. Shizuo came up behind him then and kissed his neck. Izaya didn't stiffen of flinch this time, he remained still instead, observing was what he did best after all, but Shizuo wanted reactions... Like in the park, Izaya actually kissed back. He forced the informant to turn and pinned him against the wall. He leaned down and stopped a few centimeters from Izaya's lips. Izaya felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and his breath hitched lightly. His eyes flicked to Shizuo's lips and then to his eyes as he swallowed a little. This was a good start.<p>

"I thought you wanted more?" Shizuo smirked.

"Th-That's not..." How the hell was he supposed to confess he was a virgin? No, he would lie about that for sure. Even if he did though, Shizuo would be able to tell later.  
>"Am I wrong?" Shizuo liked teasing him it seemed. Izaya pulled out one of his better masks and grinned, his arms wrapping easily around Shizuo to tug him those few centimeters closer. The blonde met him eagerly, stepping closer and pressed their bodies together with a shudder. Izaya let himself groan lightly but he wasn't going to just let Shizuo have him either, he was going to prove his worth first. Shizuo ground his hips into Izaya's, hands wandering up the informant's shirt at the same time.<p>

This time his gasp was involuntary, seemed Shizuo would have him then...he decided it was okay though. He would never give himself to a human since that would favor one over the rest...Shizuo was a monster though, so it was okay. No, Shizuo is a human... _But keep telling yourself that Izaya-kun..._ Shizuo only broke the kiss to toss Izaya's shirt to the ground, abandoning his mouth then and attacked his neck in kisses.

"Ah...Sh-Shizu-chan," He whined, his fingers fumbling with Shizuo's vest buttons and shirt buttons...why did he have to have so many buttons damn it? And Izaya's mask claimed he wasn't a virgin? Shizuo saw right through it now, and smirked.

"Yes Izaya-kun~?" He undid the informant's pants by now, and had his hand slide down to fondle the raven-haired man. His body trembled at the unfamiliar pleasure of having someone else touch him there.  
>"More~" Izaya breathed.<br>"Fine, but not here... This would hurt you," Shizuo smirked, hurt more than normally, and he pulled Izaya to the bed finishing stripping him.

Izaya was a little irritated by how turned on he was, not to mention he couldn't figure out how to undo a bloody belt right now and get Shizuo just as naked as he was. The amusement was high in Shizuo's smirk too as he aided the informant in de-clothing him, and then kissed at Izaya's nipples.

He gasped, his hand grasping Shizuo's upper arms, his spine curving and forcing his chest into the stimulation. Shizuo loved how sensitive he was, and kissed a trail down to the hardened member taking it into his mouth eagerly.  
>"Ah! Sh-Shizu-chan!" His hands tangled easily in the soft blonde locks. Strangely soft given how often Shizuo dyed his hair.<p>

"Here," Shizuo offered him three of his fingers to suck on. Izaya blinked at them before his lust-hazed mind realize what his job was and he took Shizuo's hand with both his own, delicately slipping them into his mouth. That made Shizuo harder... He'd have to take extra care in preparing Izaya now, and when they were sufficiently lubricated, he pulled them back and touched the informant's hole. Izaya squirmed, his eyes on the scene before him. He only now caught sight of Shizuo's erection though and he gulped...there was no way that would fit.

"I'll go slow Izaya," Shizuo reassured him, and slipped one digit inside the informant.  
>"Mmn!" He bit his lower lip reflexively at the strange feeling.<br>"Just breathe Izaya and relax," He kept mild pleasure to Izaya's erection to drown out the other feeling. Izaya tried his best. It didn't hurt with just one finger, not with Shizuo stimulating his erection anyways, just very different.

"Two," Shizuo announced as he slid the second finger in when he felt Izaya was ready for it.  
>"Haah!" It felt better then he thought it would, "Sh-Shizu..." Shizuo moved them back and forth, rotating them steadily too, as he focused on pleasuring Izaya at the same time as well.<br>"Nn~! Ah!" He gasped and squirmed under Shizuo's expert moves. How unfair that Shizuo was so good!

With ease now, Shizuo forced a third finger inside the informant, really holding back and controlling himself from hurting Izaya. It was different again from only two. One felt odd, two felt damn good, three was pushing it a little, but he breathed and relaxed his body like he did when Shizuo hit him with something heavy. It reduced injury there, should work here too right? Shizuo could also reach a little deeper and managed to brush Izaya's sweet spot too.

"AH! Th-there!" He cried out involuntarily, his cheeks flushing deeper red as he squirmed in delight. Shizuo was glad he found it now... He'd have to be rougher than he wanted if he had to search for it the hard way...  
>"Ready Izaya-kuuun~?"<p>

"Haah?" He just wanted to feel more of that insane pleasure again. He had heard it was nice, certainly, but he never imagined it would be so good. Shizuo chuckled, and lubed himself up generously before removing his fingers and pressing against Izaya's entrance. Izaya relaxed as best he could, his legs spreading to accommodate Shizuo between them and Shizuo kissed him as he forced his cock into the informant. Izaya hissed a little at the intrusion, but didn't demand he stop either and Shizuo massaged his hips and erection to force Izaya to relax again so he could completely sheath himself. It didn't help.

"J-just d-do it," Izaya managed to mutter. If Shizuo was all the way in he could adjust properly.  
>"Sorry," Shizuo murmured with a strained voice and pulled back to get momentum before forcing himself deeper and completely inside Izaya. Izaya winced a little, but it was easier to do it this way too, even if it hurt more.<p>

"M-move," He mumbled after a moment. Shizuo did just that, slowly at first but when he felt Izaya loosen his pace picked up. It wasn't bad, but Izaya didn't really find it that good either now. Though the fingering was nice and he decided to try that on himself next time he jerked off. Shizuo made a particularly hard thrust then, and it hit Izaya's prostate dead on making the informants back arch and white flash in his vision as he cried out incoherently, his hands fisting the sheets. Shizuo shuddered at the feeling that caused in Izaya, and moved steadily now, striking that spot each time.

"Shizu! Ahh! Shizu-ch-chan!" He found his voice again and he wanted to use it too. Oh it was such a joy to hear his name from Izaya's pleasure-drowned voice, as he moved faster now, groaning at the feel too. Izaya's whole body felt like it was on fire now, the pleasure was more intense than he had expected it to be.

"Shizu~! Shizu~OH!" He could feel his release building rapidly too now. Shizuo groaned in pleasure at that, as he moved to bring himself to release as well.  
>"Ah! I c-can't g-gunna c-come, Sh-Shizuo~!" He moaned in warning before he did come, and hard too.<br>"Iza~ya-kuuuu~n~" Shizuo gasped and panted coming a short couple thrusts later inside Izaya.

Izaya's breath came in ragged pants as his mind swam blissfully in the after-glow. Next time he was making Shizuo wear a condom...no, hang on, there wasn't going to be a next time! Shizuo kissed him and then pulled out grabbing Kleenex to wipe Izaya off. Staying in a room like this...in the same bed. Well, Izaya supposed he could put the trolling off until morning. Shizuo wasn't aware of how tired he was until he laid next to Izaya and passed out. Izaya sighed softly and looked at the ceiling then rolled over and looked at Shizuo.

"Heh...you really are a monster..." he mumbled softly, but he kissed Shizuo's cheek all the same before letting himself fall asleep beside him.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Wee~! I'm at RandomLlama's house right now, she's the other authour to this loverly rp, and writes the part of Shizuo.<br>Shizuo: Haah?  
>Seliphra: In this story, not all of them! Or the post-script...<br>Izaya: *Rolls eyes* So, who's getting raped?  
>Llama: *pops up* oh! I know, I KNOW!<br>Shizuo: Slaps hand over Llama's mouth* No you don't...  
>Seliphra: Yes she does, she helped me write it...duh...<br>Llama: *muffled words* *three syllables*  
>Seliphra: ...riiiight...<strong>NOW REVIEW BICHES!<strong>  
>Izaya: Stop using that word...<p> 


	5. Pride and Punishment

***returned home* And here is the chapter! That really was the RandomLlama on the last page btw...**

* * *

><p>In the morning Shizuo woke up and showered. He saw the flea still there and smirked; he came back out and waited for Izaya to wake up. Izaya yawned widely when he did wake and blinked wondering for a brief second where the hell he was, before he smirked, remembering.<p>

"Morning, Izaya-kun,"  
>"Shizu-chan," He nodded to him.<br>"What happens now?"  
>"Hmm...a good question..." He said thoughtfully, lacing his fingers together and stretching his hands toward the ceiling. He looked up at them and thought a moment, "You love me...I can't love you,"<p>

"I'm a human Izaya-kun," Shizuo reminded, going over by the window and lit up a smoke. Izaya giggled with his best insane giggle ever.  
>"I've seen you survive things humans can't~! You're monstrously strong to boot, that classifies you as a monster~! And a violent one at that!"<br>"Hey, you made me this way Izaya," Shizuo reminded, blowing smoke out the room.

"Ew, don't smoke in here," He grumbled, grabbing his clothing, only to find his rear end hurt like hell. Shizuo laughed at that, this was the first time Izaya's ever commented on it.  
>"What? It stinks and it's unhealthy!" Shizuo couldn't know Izaya was all about healthy things.<br>"Since when do you care?" Shizuo looked at him then, standing in a sexy fashion.  
>"Since I'm not keen on lung cancer or emphysema," Izaya grumbled and tried standing up again...nope, not gonna happen.<p>

"Want a bath?" Shizuo noted, ah it really WAS his first time. Izaya flushed but nodded meekly. Shizuo stubbed out the cigarette and ran him a bath before picking Izaya up and then set him in the water.  
>"You stink like cigarettes now," Izaya mumbled when Shizuo picked him up, but he was enjoying this too.<p>

"Call me when you want out," Shizuo said and gave the flea some privacy. Izaya appreciated that at least though eventually he was pain-free enough that he could get out himself.  
>"Ne~ Shizu-chan, you say you're not a monster, but you're rough like one!" He whined.<p>

"You enjoyed it Izaya-kun!" Shizuo taunted  
>"I'm not enjoying it now," He grumbled, rubbing his very stiff lower back with a frown.<br>"I only responded to you," Shizuo pointed out though Izaya just pouted cutely at him for that comment, unable to launch a witty comeback.  
>"Well, just take it easy over the next few days and then you'll be okay," Shizuo shrugged.<p>

"Tch, I'm getting breakfast..." He grumbled, deciding on Ootoro.  
>"That's fine, but I've gotta work so see you later flea." Shizuo headed to the door, it seemed like they'd already silently agreed to act as if nothing has happened between them. Izaya scowled and left ten minutes behind so as not to be seen with him. He hadn't even gotten any trolling done!<p>

"Tch...I really hate you Shizu-chan," He grumbled. First things first he went home and changed his shirt, and then he got his beloved Ootoro. Shizuo went to work as if nothing happened, like he said he would, and Tom didn't even notice... The only one sharp enough to pick up on it was Simon, and Shizuo avoided the Russian.

* * *

><p>Izaya managed to get over himself soon enough, but the next time he went into Ikebukuro it was strictly business. Shiki had yet another job for him and Ikebukuro was a hot-spot for good Intel, yet the first person he saw when he got there was Shizuo, he was leaning against the side of a building listening to a woman make excuses about why she doesn't have the money to pay back the loan. Izaya scowled a little, but he saw things he knew Shizuo wouldn't...he bravely darted between them, knowing no one would notice if he moved fast enough and as he twirled to a halt on the other side her purse fell off her shoulder, straps cut, to reveal more than enough money to pay her debts. She panicked, and Shizuo sighed. Tom forced him to help as he collected the money.<p>

"Oi, you know I hate doing that to women." He had to restrain her; he didn't like using his strength on women.  
>"Sorry Shizuo-kun, but it couldn't have been helped..."<br>"Yeah..." Shizuo sighed and they went to deposit the money collected, while Shizuo thought 'I smell a flea'. Izaya chuckled softly from his location as he watched them. Much as he wanted to play with Shizuo though, he had work to do to, and that took priority. He left to get the information he needed.

* * *

><p>'No flea today, good.' Shizuo thought with relief as he went home for the night, though he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow since he had to accompany Tom to rather dangerous-and stupid—individuals and Izaya learned that too. He made sure to tell the women to try seducing him, but not just that, he also told them that Shizuo hated the actor Yuuhei Hanejima and so to really get on his good side they should bash him. He made a single mistake though...he forgot to mention they shouldn't mention who gave them the information.<p>

* * *

><p>The two headed up to the top floor, and entered an office. Apparently he needed money for a decision that now bit them in the ass. One woman in the office winked at Shizuo playfully too. Izaya had told a LOT of people. He wanted Shizuo to feel bad. Shizuo knew something was up if THIS many women did that to him... On the way to this building and even from the bottom floor to here, women winked and whistled at him.<p>

"Please focus," Tom berated her, "the money... If you please."  
>"Hmm? Well, I wish I could help you out there...maybe there's another way I can pay~?" She suggested, leaning seductively on Shizuo, her arms around his neck as she smiled at him flirtatiously.<p>

"No, no... We just need the money you borrowed from us." Tom insisted, seeing Shizuo's eyebrow twitch steadily.  
>"Hmm? Feh, I've had a horrible time of it though~! Worst part is I had to sit through that new Hanejima movie too! I mean he is the worst actor I've ever seen!" She whined. Tom flinched and stepped back, Shizuo twitched too in her arms.<p>

"Hah?"  
>"Hmm? What's the matter sweetie~? He's got nothing on you anyhow~!"<br>"What did you say?" Shizuo growled.  
>"Well he doesn't...that Yuuhei fellow isn't even attractive! I really don't get why people like him so much!" She rubbed her chest against Shizuo too now, hoping to get him with her ample breasts. He gripped her biceps, rather painfully instead though.<p>

"Shut up."  
>"Huh...? O-ow..."<br>"Shut up, you're annoying." Shizuo glared down at her then, "if you insult him one more time I'll kill you, got it?"  
>"A-ah...o-ow th-that hurts!" She whimpered now, struggling a bit.<br>"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Shizuo growled and that's when Tom jumped in.

"AH! Shizuo no! Stop, let her go!" She yelped though, damage done. Her arm wasn't broken or anything, but she would have a matching set of bruises.  
>"Oww...th-that bastard Orihara..." She mumbledwhimpered.  
>"EH? Say that again?" Shizuo shook Tom off and went right up to her.<br>"H-he said you didn't like th-that actor...and th-that you wanted to find a girl...h-he told a bunch of us that! I mean we sh-shouldn't have listened, anything he gives for free is n-not right...right?" She spilled it all, terrified of having that wrath aimed at her.

"Tom? Can I leave?"  
>"Sure..." Tom sighed, he knew nothing could persuade Shizuo to change his mind in this state and the blonde stormed out of the building grabbing a parking meter as he went by.<p>

* * *

><p>"IIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUUUUN!"<br>"Woopsie~!" Izaya chuckled as he heard his name being screeched. Too close by but he had been watching after all.  
>"Izaya-kuuuuuun, come out and play~!" Izaya chuckled.<br>"Sorry Shizu-chan! Gotta run!" He waved jovially from where he was and people immediately parted as he turned and sprinted off.

"Izaya-kun! When I catch you!" Shizuo bolted after him. Izaya chuckled happily as he ran, dodging anything Shizuo threw at him, but he really was starting to tire out after a while.  
>"Shizu-chan~! I've had fun, but now I'm tired of playing with you...Bye-bye-bii!" He chirped happily before starting to escape for real.<p>

"GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo growled.  
>"Ha! As if," He said to himself as he bolted through every alleyway and short cut he knew. Shizuo knew it better though and went a different way only to appear in front of Izaya. Izaya scowled when he saw the blonde appear in front of him.<p>

"Shit..." He tried to run again, but he knew Shizuo would catch him this time and the blonde did.  
>"I don't care if I love you; you screwed up and told people to insult my brother... You're going to pay Izaya."<br>"Ne? Did I tell them that? Silly me~!" He was a little worried though.

"Be serious for fuck's sake," Shizuo growled and kissed him roughly. Izaya scowled and struggled this time. Shizuo grabbed his wrist painfully almost breaking it and dragged Izaya back to his home. Normally he wouldn't but he didn't want to fuck the informant in a hotel right now.

"Ouch! Let me go!" He struggled, wincing at the pain in his wrist but Shizuo didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to notice how much Izaya was struggling either, not that the informant could put much resistance up in the face of Shizuo's brute strength. Shizuo threw him on the bed once they reached it.

"You tell people to insult my brother? You're going to die Izaya."  
>"Just a game Shizu-chan," He smirked but he tried to move away, his sore wrist cradled in his chest as he scurried across the bed, hoping to escape out the window and down the fire escape. Shizuo yanked him back by the ankle.<p>

"I don't like this game... I know a better one." He was already removing his vest and shirt before ripping Izaya's clothing.  
>"Ah! Stop it!" He was actually afraid now, and he struggled, but he knew it was useless. Shizuo didn't listen and flipped Izaya to his stomach, roughly bringing his hips up as he licked and then inserted two fingers.<p>

"Haah!" He jolted in surprise, and struggled more. He'd let Shizuo have him once, but he wasn't about to let him do this again, especially when he didn't really feel like it to begin with! Shizuo went to three quickly too, and sooner still shoved himself inside Izaya roughly.

"Ah!" It didn't feel good this time either, but he bit his lip and stopped struggling now. He knew if he just let Shizuo do what he wanted he could kill him afterwards. Shizuo didn't move though, and reached around to stroke and tease Izaya's cock. He kissed Izaya' neck too.  
>"Tch, you really are a monster, Shizu-chan..." He said, struggling again. He wasn't about to let Shizuo feel like this was just another round, this was rape, pure and simple after all.<p>

"Fine then, you are too," Shizuo growled and bit his neck painfully leaving a rather large red mark before beginning to thrust roughly into the informant.  
>"Nnn!" He gritted his teeth and winced, but he stopped struggling again. No longer than the time they had consensual sex, and Shizuo finally came inside the informant with a groan. Izaya was both relieved and disgusted. He was also in a lot of pain now and bleeding a little too. Though he knew he was fairly easy to mistake for a complete slut, this was only his second time and Shizuo had been far too rough with him.<p>

"I hope you learn Izaya," Shizuo cleaned himself off and then left his home... He texted Celty to bring her doctor boyfriend to fix Izaya up. Izaya simply lay there and glared at the door. He knew he had pressed Shizuo's buttons, and sure, he knew a little punishment was in order...but rape? He pulled his clothing on and left before Shinra or Celty got there though. He limped and shuffled home, sticking to the alleyways to avoid being seen like this. He was grateful Namie wasn't there today too.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed when he got a reply back saying Izaya wasn't there, 'Pride...' He ended up going someplace for a drink.<p>

Izaya knew was too proud, and it was exactly why he left. He also decided to teach Shizuo his own lesson. If Shizuo loved him so much, then he would be sure to let Shizuo see him with someone else...

* * *

><p>Seliphra:Tada! Rape!<br>Izaya: DON'T YO 'TA-DAA RAPE' ME!  
>Shizuo: Er...<br>Izaya: AND YOU!  
>Seliphra" *ties Izaya up and tosses him to Shizuo* I do not support rape in any way...in real life. Although I do write it...err...yeah, <strong>REVIEW!<strong>  
>Izaya: *wiggles* UNTIE ME DAMMIT!<p> 


	6. Forgiven

One should not work on so many things at once. I have this (sort-of) plus my other stories to keep track of on top of my current rp's and then real life atop that too...I hate life...

* * *

><p>His plan would do more than Izaya hoped... Shizuo was known to show rage due to rage, but not caused by jealousy... It would be an ugly sight. In fact Izaya was able to arrange it a few short weeks. In the meantime he stayed far away from Ikebukuro. It was for the best, Shizuo had become a little depressed now that the truth sank in and he RAPED Izaya. He didn't think he was capable of it, yet he loses all control when someone mentions Kasuka. Of course Shizuo wouldn't see him for a few weeks...and when he did he was clinging to someone else and acting like a real human being...of course this was twice as much fun since he got to make Shizuo jealous AND get someone else to fall for him. Shizuo saw it and growled, but Tom made him promise not to skip out on work just for Izaya. Izaya smirked when he saw Shizuo's anger. Naturally, everyone thought it was over seeing Izaya at all. Of course he just had to push it by letting this other guy kiss him...in front of Shizuo of course. Screw his promise, Shizuo stormed over.<p>

"IZAYA!" Izaya pulled away and scowled at Shizuo.  
>"Hmm? It's rapist-san,"<br>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"  
>"What does it matter to you Shizu-chan?" He asked, his voice was filled with both animosity and irritation.<br>"You're better than that!" Shizuo glared at the other Izaya was using to make him jealous. "He deserves to know you're only using him anyway!"

"Better than that? Well, I agree, he is just a pawn, but he's still better than a monster like you...ne, rapists don't deserve love after all, and all you've done is prove me right. You're a monster, you're a monster of the worst kind and I will always hate you...besides, he knows I'm only in it to get laid anyways," He shrugged. That was true. The date was something Izaya had insisted on even if he planned to make the guy fall for him.

"I won't stand for it!" Shizuo glared.  
>"And what are you going to do? This doesn't concern you," He pointed out.<br>"Like hell it doesn't!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's and pulled him close kissing the informant. Of course several people gaped since everyone thought Shizuo hated Izaya. Izaya frowned and waited for him to finish. Shizuo shoved him back then.

"You are truly stubborn Izaya." Izaya spat at Shizuo's feet and wiped his mouth.  
>"You lost the right to concern yourself in my affairs," He hissed. Then something happened that wasn't supposed to happen...his vision blurred. He wasn't sick so why...? He realized what was coming though and took off as fast as he could down the nearest alleyway. Shizuo cursed, and glared at the other guy.<p>

"Izaya's mine so fuck off." The blonde then followed after Izaya, but somewhere nearby Erika squealed and feinted from a massive nosebleed. Izaya meanwhile ran down the alleyway blindly until his lungs and legs refused to carry him any further and he collapsed the tears flowing now though he hated himself for crying. Shizuo came soon enough though.

"Izaya!"He called. Izaya jumped and tried to hide, cursing his luck. Anyone but Shizuo, anyone but him!  
>"Izaya, I'm not going to hurt you!" Shizuo found the informant soon enough though. As if he would believe that though...he curled up defensively on instinct, his hands moving to cover the back of his neck and his face in his legs, which were brought up against his chest, his back to the wall. It was a very tight fit but knowing Shizuo he would just move the large dumpster Izaya hid behind. He did, enough so he could crouch in front of Izaya.<p>

"Izaya, what's wrong?"  
>"Get away from me!" He yelped, but in doing so he revealed the fact that he was crying...for the first time since he was a small child too.<br>"What the hell? You can't expect me to leave now?" Shizuo frowned, "I'm sorry for what I did Izaya."  
>"No, you know, I don't think you are! You raped me Shizuo! RAPED me, and it fucking hurt!"<br>"I am... I'll do anything to make it up to you," Shizuo was honest too. Izaya sniffled a little and hid his face again only now realizing he was showing it.

"I hate you..."  
>"Please Izaya, I'll do anything, I mean it!" Shizuo hated to see him cry.<br>"Anything? Shouldn't make promises you can't keep Shizu-chan," He hiccupped a little.  
>"I mean it," Shizuo said softly, and he knew Izaya wouldn't like it, but he managed to crawl is way in and sat pulling Izaya close. Izaya stilled quickly, but not because he was scared. If anything he felt far too at ease there and leaned into him, his hands clutching at Shizuo's vest.<p>

"I'm sorry Izaya... I really love you," Shizuo nuzzled his hair gently. Izaya sniffled again, but his breathing rapidly returned to normal too.  
>"I hate you..." He mumbled again, but he stayed right where he was too. Shizuo smiled a little, but didn't point it out that Izaya wasn't trying to get away at all. He knew eventually he would have to let Shizuo go...they couldn't stay like this forever after all. Though Izaya really wished they could...the worst thing was he didn't know why. Maybe Namie would? He would annoy her later about it for sure.<p>

Shizuo resisted hard, Izaya smelt so good, and sighed after a while.  
>"Calmed down?" He asked. Izaya nodded, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and blinked, looking up at Shizuo with a look of confusion.<br>"Why do you love me?"  
>"Because you're strong," Shizuo said, making Izaya frown.<br>"Then why did you say you hated me?"

"You made me hurt a woman Izaya."  
>"I meant before that! You've told me you hated me since we were in high school so why...?"<br>"So you didn't find out," Shizuo sighed.

"If you didn't want me finding out then why would you tell me? Ugh...this is why I hate you so much..." He grumbled.  
>"I didn't plan to, but it just happened..." Shizuo frowned.<br>"Honestly...why can't you just do what I expect you to...?" He frowned at him, still studying his features. He was quite handsome really.  
>"That's just not fun," Shizuo smiled lightly then.<br>"It'd make my life a lot easier!" He pouted, but he seemed to have forgiven Shizuo too.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo said but he didn't really mean it  
>"No you're not!" Izaya argued, but he couldn't help a small grin. It was gone; his mask slipped and let it through.<br>"Fine...you can start making it up to me by buying me dinner,"

"You're not going to finish your date?" Shizuo teased.  
>"I wasn't gonna sleep with him anyways..." He frowned at having admitted that, "besides, I have a feeling you would beat anyone else who tried for me within an inch of their life...<br>"Probably," Shizuo shrugged.  
>"Well, that settles that then, I guess the only one I can date now is you?" He shrugged with an exaggerated sigh.<br>"Damn right," The blonde smirked.

"Well then, I'm hungry, and I want Ootoro," He pouted.  
>"Get it yourself," Shizuo scoffed, "That's out of my price range."<br>"Haah! Figures I would be stuck dating a poor man..." He sighed.  
>"But I'll cook for you," Shizuo said instead though<br>"Oh? Shizu-chan can cook? You can barely read Kanji!" He teased but he did like the thought of that.  
>"Please," Shizuo rolled his eyes and then stood, offering a hand to Izaya. He took it, but it was hesitant. Yup, he would have to bother Namie later now for sure. Shizuo pulled him close and kissed his cheek. Soon he made Izaya sit and watch while he cooked a delicious salmon meal.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya ate it and though it was delicious Ootoro remained his favorite. As long as there were no dead fish eyes involved Shizuo didn't have to know his greatest weakness either...Shizuo would make Ootoro later... When Izaya said other things to him and for now was happy to eat with the informant.<p>

"I guess you can cook..." He admitted when he tasted it.  
>"Told you so," Shizuo smirked proudly and smug. Izaya couldn't think of a comeback for once and let it go. He sighed and ate...it really was tasty though. Shizuo cleaned up too when Izaya was done.<p>

"What are you going to do now Izaya?"  
>"Hmm? That depends what you mean, doesn't it?"<br>"Are you leaving?" Shizuo stated then, he wasn't planning on sex and neither was Izaya. It would be a while before he let Shizuo touch him like that again.  
>"I suppose so..." He said but he did hand Shizuo his number, "I have yours, so I guess you'd better have mine," It was the number for one of his cell phones anyways...<p>

"Thanks..." Shizuo smiled as he accepted it, "see you later then." Izaya nodded.  
>"Thanks for the meal~" He said before taking his leave. Shizuo watched him leave and then added the number to his phone, though he partially wondered what reason Izaya would have for having his number when Izaya claimed to hate him. Izaya had decided it was something he should have...he was an informant after all.<p>

* * *

><p>When he got home though he trolled Namie.<br>"Nami-chaan, I think I'm sick!"  
>"What now?" She sighed, her boss was insanely fickle.<br>"I think I may actually like that protozoan brained cave man!" He whined.  
>"Who exactly? Shizuo?"<br>"Waah? Do you know another protozoan?" He asked mockingly as he flopped onto his couch.

"I work for one..." She sighed, "but what do you mean actually like him?"  
>"Nami-chan! How meeeaaan~!" He whined but then he sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Namie-san...what does love feel like?"<br>"Love? You feel love?" She blinked, "it's uncontrollable."  
>"I didn't say I felt love, I asked what it feels like," He corrected, "I mean what are the physical symptoms?"<br>"Shortness of breath, tight chest," She listed them for her boss. He frowned when she mentioned them. He demanded the physiological and emotional 'symptoms' next and his scowl only deepened. She told him again robotically, while doing his work.

"Namie-san...why do humans fall in love? It sounds terribly painful..."  
>"Sometimes it just happens," She explained, "love doesn't get planned."<br>"Is that why you fell in love with your own brother~?" He teased. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"And does that have to do with Shizuo Heiwajima?"<br>"Nothing~" He lied. He didn't trust Namie with anything important.  
>"Be warned, Love will make you act nothing like yourself," Namie said coldly to him. Damn it all.<p>

"You can go home for today," He said. He wanted to troll online for a bit anyways and spread rumors...and check them too. He just knew some were flying about him and Shizuo right now. Sure enough, the hottest topic on the Dollars' site is the supposed kiss.

[Taro Tanaka/It's true! It's known now that Shizuo-san is a Dollars member!] Izaya sighed.  
>[KanraWhat about the other guy though? Izaya? Did they really kiss in public though? I thought they hated each other?] He typed as fast as he could.  
>[CrazyYaoiThey claim that... What if it's a front?]

[Kanra/A front for what? Like they just want to throw everyone or they're secretly l~o~v~e~r~s~?]  
>[CrazyYaoiThe latter, for sure.]  
>[Taro TanakaW-W-Wait a minute guys... That c-can't be right? They're both men?]

[Kanra/Yeah, it's called yaoi Taro-kun!] Izaya replied.  
>[CrazyYaoiYes! I been saying for years Shizaya was real!] Someone else said. Huh...he wondered who THAT could be...  
>[Taro TanakaT-Two guy's d-d-d-dating?]  
>[KanraProblem Taro-kun? Aw I know, he's a virgin! Kanra's always right!]

[Taro Tanaka/N-Not really! B-But it seems a little weird...and what does that least part have to do with anything?]  
>[SettonWell, whatever floats their boat right?]  
>[CrazyYaoiYeah! Oh man I've gotta go read some more doujinshi! Oooh! I gotta finish my Fem!Izaya cosplay too! cya all later!] Izaya's eye twitched a little. HE was the female version of himself already! Though he knew who this was...for sure...

* * *

><p>Mikado stayed and talked for a bit, mostly to get answers of his own too. Shizuo cleaned up a bit, he is human and therefore cleans and cooks and stuff. Izaya knew he was human...he also knew now that he had been sublimating his emotions. Turning one feeling and making it the other to prevent himself from knowing what he was feeling. Before he signed off though he checked a number of various chat rooms and though hundreds of areas were booming about the kiss not one mentioned what was said. The reactions to the kiss varied in the chat room, from both ends of the extremes, and there were also several good luck and best of luck to the 'couple' too. He frowned a little at that but he posted a few times that he was sure he heard Izaya call Shizuo a 'rapist' with no less than four alternates of himself.<p>

Shizuo sneezed. He didn't go on the internet often, the computer he had sat there barely turned on even, as the blonde eventually fell asleep. Izaya lived on the internet, but his job required he be able to use it effectively too. He slept soon after spreading what HE knew on as many sites as he could. If he was going to have Shizuo as his 'boyfriend' his humans should at least know Shizuo was indeed a monster...  
>"My monster though," He mumbled happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: For those who couldn't tell CrazyYaoi was Erika.<br>Izaya: I hate you. Why the hell would I forgive him so fast anyways?  
>Seliphra: It's an rp, we get bored quickly *shrug*<br>Shizuo:** ...I'm going to kill you people if you don't review**  
>Seliphra: <strong>I won't post more if you don't review~!<strong>  
>Izaya:<strong> I will troll you all if you don't review~!<strong>


	7. Drunk

**Hey look! 3000 words in this one NOT counting the AN and postscripty~! Oh! Look, Izaya gets drunk! *shot***

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke and did his morning routine, though he honestly wouldn't mind waking up to the informant lying next to him... And then eating breakfast, guess he should start cutting back on his smokes...if he wanted Izaya, yes, that would be an excellent start.<p>

Izaya frowned at his own reflection in the morning really wishing he actually had to shave...but he didn't yet. Such was his fate though...He ate his own morning meal, did some work, spread some rumors, played with a few humans and hoped Shizuo called...not that he wanted him to, no, not at all...okay, maybe a little...alright, a lot. A lot later than Izaya hoped, his phone rang, and yes it was Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~" He said, opening the phone easily as he watched the city from a rooftop.  
>"Yo," Shizuo sounded stressed and annoyed as hell.<br>"You sound pissed, what happened?" He asked, though he was a bit amused.  
>"What do you think? I can't throw people during my shift," Shizuo growled, "I'm gunna drink... Coming?"<br>"Eh, sure," He decided, though he wouldn't do much himself, "where should I meet you?"  
>"Maria Silver," Shizuo hung up then. Izaya chuckled and went to the bar Shizuo had said. He'd been there a few times, but only business before now.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo entered, and a few people paid and left in a hurry... The same thing applied to Izaya, as Shizuo found a spot to sit. Of course when people saw they were BOTH in the same place a LOT of people left in a hurry. Izaya bounced over to where Shizuo was and sat next to him.<p>

"Come here often~?" He teased in his best sultry voice.  
>"They're okay," Shizuo shrugged, and reached for his smokes but stopped. Apart from being inside, he was with Izaya, and the informant already voiced his dislike of his habit. Izaya smiled a little when Shizuo stopped himself and when a very nervous waitress came up he ordered something non-alcoholic. Shizuo ordered something strong, he needed it with the idiots he had to listen to today.<p>

Izaya decided he would just keep someone from killing Shizuo and keep him company...no one really came near anyway, most were checking outside to see if the apocalypse had started yet. Not that Shizuo would get drunk either, and ordered three more trying to ease his tensions. Izaya wondered if there was a better way...besides which, he was getting bored since Shizuo wouldn't even engage in small talk like this...not that Izaya tried real hard. Shinra...unfortunately in Izaya's mind...turned up too since Celty was on a job. Shizuo noted them too, and Celty he could deal with, Shinra... Not so much.

"Celty let's hurry, this was supposed to be our date night!" She flashed her PDA in his face quickly and hurried over to a group in the other corner. Izaya recognized them as members of the Awakusa Kai, though they were lower down then he generally worked with. Shinra was bound to notice the two he had long ago declared his 'friends'.

"Mm-mm-hmm~" Shinra was humming and then gasped, "Ah!" He grinned behind his glasses and trotted over, just what Shizuo didn't want.  
>"Shinra~, Waiting for Celty again?" Izaya asked, though he was usually the reason the doctor had no time with his Dullahan.<br>"Yeah, she told me she didn't have to work tonight," Shinra pouted, "I planned a picnic dinner and trip on her horse then she got an email~" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched, great... More complaining.

"Ah...Shinra," Izaya eyed Shizuo warily, seeing the twitch.  
>"Hmmm?" He blinked at Shizuo, "drinking won't help you release stress you know..." He began to explain useless nonsense to Shizuo, and this would be a good time for Celty to come to the rescue. Celty was trying to barter something though but Izaya decided to step in.<br>"Shinra. Shut up, or I guarantee you, I will have Celty so busy you won't see her for a YEAR,"

"Ah... That's so mean!" Shinra whined, and Shizuo growled standing as he broke the glass in his hand.  
>"Take a freaking hint!"<br>"AAH!" Shinra ran away then, and waited by the horse. Celty had glanced over, prepared to intervene but only came over after done with business.

[Sorry about him] She said with a small bow.  
>"Keep a leash on him next time," Shizuo said in all seriousness and after the Dullahan left he ordered another drink before paying and offered Izaya to come over. He frowned a little but agreed; sex was off the table though still. Shizuo could still walk in a straight line and talk without slurring, so he didn't seem to be drunk, but his face was flushed brightly with the alcohol's effect on him.<p>

"Shizu-chan, you can really hold your alcohol," Izaya said, genuinely impressed, but with all that strength and muscle mass it was no surprise.  
>"It's not a big deal really, why didn't you drink?" He had noticed all of Izaya's drinks were non-alcoholic.<br>"I like my liver," He shrugged. That was only part of it...he was also an incredibly cheap drunk and it was not something he wanted others to know about him.

"I have some if you want to drink at my place," Shizuo shrugged.  
>"Trust me...not a good idea..." He had only been drunk twice and they were less than pleasant experiences.<br>"No one would see," Shizuo insisted because he was curious  
>"...You would," He pointed out, feeling his cheeks burn a little.<br>"Well, yeah... And only me," Shizuo looked at him with a small smile.

"Mmm, maybe next time," He said.  
>"Promise?" He wouldn't let Izaya escape it either.<br>"Ah...I said maybe!" He whined. He saw Shizuo to his door at least.  
>"Not coming in? I'll behave," Shizuo smirked and Izaya frowned and shrugged. If Shizuo did anything he really wouldn't see Izaya again.<br>"You better," He mumbled.

"I'm having another drink anyway, which will knock me out," Shizuo shrugged, he really knew his body well, and changed into something comfortable. Izaya observed and nearly laughed when it happened too. Shizuo seemed totally different when he slept too. It was as if he had no strength at all. Izaya sighed and lay next to him, just watching before he ended up drifting away next to Shizuo. He ended up curled in a cat-like ball, nestled into his chest by the time morning came though.

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke in the morning, and reached for his hang-over medicine... his smokes, but felt something warm next to him. The blonde blinked before seeing who it was and smiled, and then rolled over and hugged Izaya close. Izaya looked incredibly innocent when he slept...if that word could be used to describe him anyways. He mumbled something about Ootoro in his sleep as he nuzzled Shizuo's chest.<p>

'I'll buy some later,' Shizuo smiled and kissed his hair. It was moments like this when he really loved Izaya. Said informant woke a few minutes later and yawned widely, blinking sleepily at Shizuo.  
>"...Oh...morning,"<br>"Morning," Shizuo's voice was hoarse but he smiled.  
>"You sound like shit..." He mumbled and gave a soft giggle, "want me to make you breakfast?"<p>

"If you drank as much as me, you would too," Shizuo pointed out, "or worse... And yes, please. I'll shower in the meantime." Izaya chuckled, seriously doubting he would survive if he drank as much as Shizuo did, but got up all the same to make breakfast. He hoped Shizuo had what he needed for miso and tamagoyaki. Rice was also needed. Shizuo had some things, but he also had substitutes for the things he didn't and it was something Izaya was able to work with. Izaya preferred traditional foods; as such that was what was served but he was also an excellent cook since he had to be excellent at everything and all...

Shizuo came out, hair wet and half dressed, and he didn't admit it out loud but the smell was certainly appetizing. He maybe smoked one while in the bathroom, but Izaya didn't care as long as it wasn't near him...and he brushed his teeth or something after. He had just finished setting all the dishes on the table too when Shizuo came out and he felt his cheeks burn lightly when he saw him. He really was gorgeous, though he doubted Shizuo knew just how attractive he was. Shizuo didn't care about that either way, just as long as Izaya thought so. He sat down to eat setting his towel over the back of the chair as he did so beginning to eat.

"Itadakimasu," Izaya mumbled softly before eating his own portion trying hard not to look at Shizuo. His hair was naturally straight when wet –as was normal for most people—but it dried with a slight wave, and did so seemingly magically before Izaya's eyes while Shizuo ate. When he finished he thanked and complimented the flea before cleaning up.

"Shizu-chan...You don't use your computer do you?" He asked. The layer of dust was answer enough for him of course. Still, it saddened him to see a computer in such a state.  
>"Not really," Shizuo shrugged, and he partly didn't know HOW to use the damn thing either, "I'm not home enough to waste electricity on it."<br>"Fair enough...but if you aren't going to use it, you should probably just sell it," He pointed out. "Anyways...I have work to do," He stood and grinned as innocently as he could manage, "Call me~" He said happily pecking Shizuo on the cheek before bounding out the door.

Shizuo sighed lightly; Izaya's attitude had almost taken a one-eighty except for the messing with humans of course, as Shizuo finished dressing and then left for work too. He didn't even know the first step in selling the computer either. Izaya would help if he asked...but that was unlikely.

* * *

><p>Izaya did his thing that day but people were less than helpful for Shizuo, Shinra texted Shizuo too, to see if he wanted to go out for a drink later though.<p>

[I need it.] Was the reply the estranged doctor got. Shinra knew what Shizuo really needed though and as a result made sure to invite Izaya out too. He was one of the few people who had seen Izaya drunk and the informant had an unfortunate habit of only speaking the truth if he was drunk. Shizuo was a little surprised to see Izaya there consider their last drinking trip where Izaya touched not a single drop of alcohol while Shizuo drank enough to poison a normal human. It's not that he didn't like the opportunity to see the informant, but he knew drinking wasn't Izaya's top choice.

Not that he had to drink in order to enjoy himself...Shinra got the first round though and lied to Izaya about the contents of his...the second third and fourth rounds were similar and by then Izaya's cheeks were starting to flush a little as the alcohol began to hit him. Shizuo noted it right away, and if Celty knew she'd be mad at the doctor.

"Izaya?"  
>"Hmm~! Shizu-chan! You're pretty~!" He said with a grin before clinging to the blonde happily. Shizuo glared at Shinra then, Izaya smelled like alcohol when he spoke. Shinra grinned a little.<br>"Well, getting drunk is good for him now and then!" He argued. Izaya blinked and then giggled.  
>"Shinra you jerk! Heehee! I'm so gonna punish you when I can think straight~!"<br>"That's not going to be for a long time," Shizuo sighed.

"Mmn~! Tomorrow~!" Izaya agreed cuddling Shizuo's arm then he hummed to the song that blared loudly through the speakers in the bar and finally his head started bobbing to it.  
>"Shizu-chan! Let's dance!"<br>"Not happening," He downed the rest of his drink at the suggestion making Izaya frown.  
>"I like dancing..." He said then, "I like you too Shizu-chan!" Shizuo had thought he could drink to avoid this sort of annoying behavior, but leave it to Shinra to invite it out.<p>

"Izaya, you're drunk."  
>"Yup...completely wasted I think~!" He stood, surprisingly still stable before his hips moved automatically with the beat, rolling gently. The blonde stared dumbly for a second and then growled getting up to pull Izaya back into the seat.<br>"Knock it off!"  
>"Hmmn? Why?" He whined.<p>

"Did you know Izaya can't lie when he's drunk?" Shinra smirked a little as he said this.  
>"How would you know this?" Shizuo glared at him.<br>"Cuz he saw me drunk in high school!" Izaya giggled, "ne~! Shinra, why you tell him that?" Shizuo growled lightly, looking at the crowd around them hearing them murmur, and then stood.  
>"We're leaving. Cover the bill Shinra."<p>

"Yessir~!" He agreed, deciding he liked life.  
>"Oooh, Shizuo~, gonna have your way with me~?" Izaya asked, clinging to Shizuo's arm happily.<br>"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped, feeling jealousy consume him. Izaya grinned and nuzzled his arm happily, far clingier than usual.  
>"Ne~, Shizu-chan, you don't wanna?"<br>"Just come along Izaya," Shizuo snapped, he really didn't like that other people saw Izaya act like this. Izaya hummed happily and followed Shizuo.

"Act normal would you?" Shizuo growled, he didn't make it home, "why would you show other people this side of you?"  
>"Eh? I can't control it now you know, I'm drunk~!" He giggled happily, "Butcha know I betcha won't mind it so much when we're alone~" He had to nearly jump to nip Shizuo's earlobe but he managed.<p>

"Well, contain yourself until then," Shizuo growled, people were staring at him again, and the blonde hated it. Mostly they were in shock that Izaya was drunk...but given how different he acted they weren't sure it was him at all. Izaya took Shizuo's hand then twirled a little and giggled again.

"Just hurry up Damnit," Shizuo growled again and grabbed his hand, starting to drag him away.  
>"Oooh~! Shizu-chan, so eager~!" He purred happily, but he walked as quickly as he could...though he was stumbling a bit being drunk and all.<br>"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped at him angrily, but it was just his jealousy.

"Shizu-chan...s'too fast!" He whined tripping and stumbling into the blonde. Normally he would be fine, but inebriated he was uncoordinated. By the time they FINALLY made inside, Shizuo was ready to murder ALL of Ikebukuro. He didn't waste time and tossed Izaya on the bed.

"You are NEVER drinking again." Izaya giggled happily and grinned at the infuriated blonde man.  
>"I don't usually, thawas Shinra's fault~!" He said but he rolled his hips enticingly from where he was too.<br>"I know, which is why he's not getting off entirely scot-free either," Shizuo grinned like a mad man then and pounced on Izaya. The clothes he had were useless shreds when Shizuo finished.

"Oh my, you ARE eager Shizu-chan~" He purred happily as he cut Shizuo's off him in turn. If Shizuo was going to wreck Izaya's clothing, Izaya would wreck his too.  
>"You are never drinking again," He repeated as he stroked and teased Izaya's organ immediately.<br>"Nn~! Ah!" He squirmed under Shizuo's touches this time and it took no time at all for him to be hard.  
>"I want to kill everyone that looked at you tonight Izaya," Shizuo said, biting and kissing at his neck.<br>"Mmn~! Jealous type much~?" He asked arching his back brush their hips together.

"I'm going to kill Shinra," Shizuo growled, nipping his ear that time.  
>"Mmn! N-not there!" His ears were very sensitive it seemed. Shizuo grinned, now he'd have to torture this area... He moved his fingers quickly downwards and then began stretching Izaya as he kissed and bit the informant's ear.<p>

"Mmn~! AH! J-jerk~!" He whined, his legs spreading further apart to give Shizuo better access to his body. The blonde licked the shell of his ear then, easily fitting three fingers inside Izaya as he used his other hand to lube himself up. The informant writhed beneath him, his face flushed from the mix of alcohol and pleasure.

"Nn~ H-hurry~" He whined.  
>"Heh, learn patience Izaya-kun~" Shizuo chuckled, though he honestly couldn't wait either.<br>"No, I refuse, now hurry up and fuck me!" He whined, giving Shizuo an attempt at a glare.  
>"Never show this face to anyone, understand?" Shizuo pulled his fingers out, and pressed against him teasingly, "you are mine Izaya."<p>

"Ah~! Y-yes!" He whined, though it was hard to tell if he were agreeing with Shizuo or simply enjoying himself. Shizuo knew, or he was pretty certain, and finally thrust inside the informant. Izaya's back arched to meet him, both hands balling into fists. It didn't hurt too badly this time, but he was hit suddenly with anxiety too, but Shizuo kissed him then and began a steady rhythm.

As the pleasure built Izaya's worries faded quickly and his arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck, his breath already coming in short gasps. Shizuo stayed at this pace for a bit before he nipped Izaya's ear again and increased his momentum hitting the informant's prostate as he did so.

"Ah~!" The combined pleasure from both spots was almost too much for Izaya, "Shizuo~" He moaned happily. Shizuo groaned happily, moving fluidly inside him as he teased his ear with a smirk.  
>"Izaya~"<br>"Mmn~! Ah! Sh-Shizu-! Hahh~! I l-love you~" He moaned, his uninhibited mind letting him say what he never would sober.

"Izaya," Shizuo grinned and kissed him, "I love you too." His pace increased again as he shivered in the pleasure and heat of his lover.  
>"Mmn~! Haahh~! I'm g-gonna c-cum," He moaned, his body beginning to tense as his release built.<br>"Izaya~" Shizuo groaned, "together!"  
>"Haah~! Shizuo~! SHIZUO!" He came hard, his limbs trembling with pleasure as he did so, and he knew he scratched the man above him, but he didn't care.<p>

"Nn," Shizuo came the moment Izaya tightened on him and fell onto the informant afterwards too. Izaya smiled and nuzzled Shizuo's shoulder gently, holding the other happily as he breathed in Shizuo's scent. Shizuo didn't even feel the scratches Izaya had left on his back and reluctantly pulled out.

"Hmmnn," Izaya sighed softly and it took him little time to pass out from a mix of exhaustion and drunkenness. The blonde cleaned him off before pulling the covers over them and joined the informant in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: D'aww, He said it~!<br>Izaya: Erk...  
>Shizuo: *huggles Izaya happily*<br>Izaya: *blushing* Let go of me damn it!  
>Shizuo: Nope. Never.<br>Seliphra: Not the end...we shall continue, but I hope you liked the extra long chapter that took me two days to edit from the base rp form into the more natural flow of a story!  
>Izaya: <strong>All that work deserves some reviews, doesn't it?<strong>  
>Seliphra:<strong> Yes. It does.<strong>


	8. Hangovers and Jealousy

**Hurrrrrr, here is next chapter...and some more lemons!**

* * *

><p>When Izaya woke he didn't want to move. His head was throbbing painfully and the light streaming through the window wasn't helping to dull the pain any. Shizuo was sleeping soundly beside him; he was exhausted from dealing with a drunken Izaya. Izaya cracked one eye open and groaned. Big mistake...it felt like someone had plunged his knife though his eye. He moved instinctively closer to Shizuo too, the heat from his body making the pain in his head ease a little.<p>

"Go back to sleep," Shizuo mumbled, he refused to wake up now. Izaya frowned, but kept his eyes closed.  
>"My head hurts too much..." He whispered hoarsely. He hated getting drunk...he was definitely going to murder Shinra. Shizuo kissed his head and pulled him close, embracing him protectively making the informant sigh softly, surprised that he could feel so at ease with anyone.<p>

"Can we kill Shinra later?" He asked softly, wincing as his head throbbed.  
>"Of course, but Celty will be sad so... We can't ACTUALLY kill him..."<br>"Fine...I'll just torture him then..." He mumbled trying to think of something that would affect the doctor.

"Good, I can keep Celty away if you need me to, but Izaya go back to sleep... Please," Shizuo nuzzled him. He smiled a little and stayed quiet but he couldn't sleep. Cars were so noisy! And why did sunlight have to be so bright anyways? At least Shizuo was nice and warm, and if he pressed his face into the blonde's chest it was dark too. The blonde easily fell asleep again and when he woke a couple hours later, he dragged Izaya to the shower and gave him medicine too before making something to eat.

Izaya was very grateful for the medicine and food, but he still felt like shit, better after breakfast at any rate though. He didn't remember getting back here, though he remembered the sex...and that he had nothing but his jacket to wear which was the only intact item of clothing he had left. Borrowing Shizuo's clothing seemed very weird though, yet the sight of Izaya in oversized clothes was really cute this wasn't the time. There was nothing for it then...he called Namie to bring him a change of clothing promising to pay her if she did it and ask no questions and of course she did, figuring this was another of her boss' childish habits. Of course he was stuck letting Shizuo answer the door given he had nothing to wear and this wasn't his apartment. He really hoped Shizuo didn't try beating up his secretary though. She had an appeal, sure, but not to Izaya...that and it was Namie, it would be weird if he did anything with her.

"Thanks," Shizuo opened, grabbed the clothes, and shut the door again. Namie didn't question it; she was just shocked that her boss was at SHIZUO'S house... Without clothes, and she didn't want to try and comprehend how THAT happened. Izaya wasn't about to explain either. He changed gratefully though, but a call came in from Shiki before he could leave.

"Shiki-san~! What a surprise~" It wasn't since he had been on a job for the Awakusa boss for over a week now. Shizuo watched his lover for a bit, and then sighed looking at his own phone and the text he got from Tom. He did what Celty does and typed a message on his phone displaying it for Izaya. [Gotta work. Damn it... Call you later.] Izaya nodded to show Shizuo he had seen and understood.

"Right~, come by my place at six then, I look forward to seeing you~!" He said into the mouthpiece before Shizuo could get out of ear shot. It sounded a lot like something it definitely wasn't. Shizuo wondered about that comment though, he knew it was Izaya's job, but he got jealous very easily it seemed. That and it was actually very hard to know what the person on the other end had been saying, plus all Shizuo could know was that Izaya hadn't been dominated by anyone before Shizuo, but his body was adjusting more easily now and he could easily be with another if he wanted to. He wasn't though, Shizuo was his only...he might have thought that sad if he were someone else, but as it was Izaya he didn't care one way or another and if Shizuo went by drunken Izaya's rambling and compliance then there was some reassurance there that Izaya wouldn't cheat on him.

Shizuo didn't like this uncertainty and couldn't think of anything else while he was working though…of course he could also just turn up if he wanted to, he knew where Izaya lived even if he didn't know the apartment number or floor. Not that it was overly hard to learn...he would just have to ask Mairu and Kururi and they would spill, especially since Shizuo and Izaya being together upped their chances of meeting their idol…well, in their minds anyways, but they could try... Then again, Shizuo did ask them for Izaya's address, which means he might have to sacrifice his brother's safety.

* * *

><p>They gave it more than willingly...they had offered to throw him in front of a truck if they could meet Kasuka after all, though Shizuo declined it. Izaya was there of course and Shiki was never late. Shizuo found the place and texted his lover<p>

[This a bad time?] Izaya frowned at the message and typed a quick response.  
>[Very] he replied but that could mean a number of things too. Shizuo frowned too, so he waited, visible from Izaya's window. He finished his business with Shiki as fast as he could before texting Shizuo again.<br>[Not so bad now]

"What was all that about?" Shizuo asked when he made it up there. He wasn't pleased to see Shiki leave with that expression on his face.  
>"Hmm? Just business," Izaya shrugged, "I gather my sisters gave you my apartment number?"<br>"Yeah, in return I have to get them Kasuka's schedule, but I don't even know what it is..." Shizuo sighed feeling guilty about selling his brother out like that. Izaya laughed at that.  
>"I can get it you know," He invited Shizuo in to his luxurious apartment.<br>"No, because if they know it came from you, they'd tease me nonstop."

"Fair enough," He agreed. He had hidden anything he didn't want others to see away before Shiki had turned up, so Shizuo wasn't going to see anything strange either, though Namie was still there, probably cleaning something or fawning over a picture of Seiji. Namie didn't pay Shizuo any mind, just like the blonde did with her, but she was confused why Izaya would let him in since he hated Shizuo. Not that she cared about that stuff.

"What brings you up here anyways Shizu-chan?" Izaya was wondering why the blonde was there.  
>"I... Thought you were talking to me," That's the excuse he's using at least, though it was obvious he was jealous again... Izaya sighed and shook his head.<p>

"You're not a very good liar Shizu-chan...ah, were you jealous~?" Shizuo frowned, annoyed that the informant could see through him so easily.  
>"Apparently I get jealous easily." Izaya chuckled a little and sat on the couch then patted the spot next to him. Namie had heard him and frowned, calculating in her head watching Shizuo sit next to Izaya, her suspicions would be laid to rest when Izaya curled up and leaned into him happily.<p>

'_Disgusting_,' She thought and tried to ignore it, but Shizuo felt a little better.  
>"What did he want?"<br>"Hm? What else? I sell information, so he asked me to look into something," Izaya replied easily.  
>"Just that?" Shizuo frowned at his silly suspicion.<br>"Yes Shizu-chan, just that," He said, his tone both amused and oddly pleased.

"Well sorry," Shizuo pouted, he wasn't amused at Izaya's joy. He was just happy because Shizuo was jealous though. It made him feel desirable and he wasn't used to being shown affection. His own humans hated him after all. Well he was kind of a prick... Shizuo loved him though and he sighed as he wrapped an arm around Izaya. Izaya couldn't help the chuckle when Namie threw him a dirty look as she left.

"She's got issues," Shizuo sighed when she left, "why did you hire her?" Izaya shrugged in response.  
>"I don't like paper work? She's fun to tease too..."<br>"If you say so... I couldn't focus at work..."  
>"Hmm? I suppose we should clear this up then, I might be a lot of bad things Shizu-chan, but I am not adulterous,"<br>"I know but can you blame me for having doubts? You are really sexy when you want to be... And when you're drunk you got every one's eye..."  
>"Oh I know I'm sexy, but if I were with them then that would be favoritism you know and we can't have that. So you can relax, you're the only one," Izaya chuckled.<p>

"That doesn't mean I won't get jealous though," Shizuo smirked at him.  
>"Hahh...there's really nothing I can do, is there~?" Still happy about Shizuo being jealous though and that was never going to change.<br>"No, I just hope you can endure it~" He leaned down and kissed Izaya's ear.  
>"Nn~! Hey I can dodge vending machines you know~" He said pointedly.<br>"I mean my possessiveness," Shizuo pushed him down then and nibbled the informant's earlobe.  
>"Mmn~! J-just t-try not to jump to t-too many conclusions, ne?"<br>"I'll try, as long as you stop being so irresistible."

"How can I help that? I was born a sex-god~!" He teased.  
>"Stay by me forever," Shizuo smiled at him.<br>"I..." He couldn't possibly promise forever, "I don't think we get to live that long," He pointed out.  
>"Then promise me, in our afterlife, I'll always have you," Shizuo was dead serious and it scared Izaya a little.<p>

"Y-you're really serious, aren't you?" Izaya knew how he felt about Shizuo, certainly, but he wasn't sure he was ready to commit for eternity.  
>"I mean it." He said, "I have loved you since the day we met." Izaya frowned a little at his words though.<br>"I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about you though..." He said.  
>"I can wait, for as long as it takes," Shizuo smiled and kissed him, though he had already gotten Izaya's answer the night before. Izaya didn't remember that part though. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck when his one of his phones buzzed in his pocket from the Dollars site. Probably it was nothing. Shizuo groaned as he heard his phone start beeping too.<p>

"Damn it, not this again..." He had set the Dollars' site to a specific tone. Izaya sighed and took his phone out and frowned. Mikado was a great cock-block...  
>"What the hell is it this time?" Shizuo read it, and blinked that can't be right...<p>

{Please help everyone... I've been told something very personal and-and they confessed to being in love with me... It's stunned me, and I don't know what to say or do, please offer me advice!}  
>"Frigging Mass texts..." Izaya grumbled.<br>{Tell them what you feel and be honest, if you like them then tell them!} was his response...of course his user name was set as Kanra. Shizuo didn't have a user name, since he rarely turned on his computer...  
>"So annoying..."<br>"Mmn, it's just Mikado, what can you expect ne~?"  
>"Mikado? The out-of-towner kid?"<p>

"Hm? Yes, he's the leader of the Dollars, and I'm certain it was Kida-kun that confessed to him. That's who he's in love with anyways, and Kida-kun definitely likes him too..." He didn't usually give away free info like this…  
>"Oh? Must be nice to be young," Shizuo sighed and settled on Izaya's chest. "What about that chick that's usually with them though?"<p>

"Anri? Tch, that bitch is trying to steal my humans," He pouted. Shizuo chuckled at that, at least he wouldn't have to worry about her stealing Shizuo, and he kissed his lover again.  
>"I hope those kids will be okay."<br>"Mmn, probably, besides, Mikado-chan has someone as wonderful as me to guide him~" He said.  
>"Oh goody," Shizuo teased a little and hopefully, he could resume easing his jealousy. Izaya turned that phone off...then he turned all the others he had off too. He had six phones in total.<p>

"Turn your phone off," He grumbled, nipping at Shizuo's neck now.  
>"Hai, Hai," Shizuo smirked, and removed Izaya's shirt tossing it over the piles of off devices. Shizuo's vest and shirt joined those things too.<br>"Nn, I have a bed you know," Izaya murmured with a grin.  
>"Can't wait that long," Shizuo said, moving Izaya's pants enough so he had access and wetted his fingers before slipping one inside. Izaya moaned lightly, thrusting his hips back to meet him.<p>

"Mmn~! And you told me to be patient?" He teased.  
>"That was then, this is different," Shizuo smirked, "you are mine."<br>"Hahh~, I am n-not an object Sh-Shizu-chan," He gasped, rolling his hips.  
>"I know, but you are mine nonetheless Izaya-kun~" Shizuo grinned, making sure Izaya was lubed enough before tossing the rest of their clothes to the floor and slowly pushed into the informant. Izaya moved his hips again, impatiently. He was also wondering why he had waited until he was twenty-three to lose his virginity.<p>

"Nnnnn~," Shizuo shuddered happily at the feel; it was almost as hot as when Izaya was when drunk.  
>"Ahh~, Sh-Shizu-chan..." He breathed, his legs hooking at Shizuo's hips to give him better access.<br>"Always feels good Izaya, though last night was something very different," He smirked lightly as he began a pace.

"Mmn~! Hahh~!" His back was stuck to the leather couch underneath him now, but he could replace the furniture easily if it was damaged.  
>"Izaya~" Shizuo groaned as he pumped faster now<br>"Oh~! Th-there~!" Izaya nearly screamed when Shizuo got his sweet spot this time. Each time was better too -discounting the rape of course. Shizuo moved in a way that teased the organ inside Izaya as he thrust languidly in his lover. Even with the slower pace it was enough to make his release build.

"F-fuck, Sh-Shizuo~! M-more!" He bucked his hips a few times trying to speed him up anyways. Not like that would happen, Shizuo chuckled at him, and then pulled out all together. He flipped Izaya to his knees then and pulled his hips back to meet with his thrust and Shizuo slipped back inside him easily. Izaya cried out wantonly, one hand moving to rub his own erection and give it some much needed friction.

"Izaya!" Shizuo gasped a little at that, before tripling his pace from just now. The new pace left Izaya unable to use words, though jumbled and incoherent cries fell from his lips almost continually but as long as Shizuo was the only one who gets to hear it he doesn't care what sounds Izaya makes. Izaya came in no time at all like this with a word that resembled Shizuo's name, though it was hard to tell. Shizuo didn't last much longer and came inside him yet again, though Izaya frowned a little when he realized he had to clean his couch now. Oh well, the sex was cataclysmic. Shizuo would help him move in a new couch if Izaya bought one, and nuzzled his lover making Izaya sigh softly and touch Shizuo's cheek. It was a pretty affectionate gesture for Izaya.

"Do you remember what you said when you were drunk Izaya?" Shizuo smiled leaning into the hand  
>"I say a lot of things when I'm drunk," He mumbled feeling his cheeks burn red. He was glad Shizuo was still behind him and couldn't see it. He didn't remember what he had said in this instance, but he was sure it was embarrassing.<p>

"This one was very important and you should never forget it," Shizuo smirked, and forced Izaya to turn and look at him. Izaya had a feeling he knew what he'd said now and he knew he was shaming a tomato too.  
>"W-well, I did forget s-so..."<br>"You are to never show this face to anyone other than me," Shizuo grinned, Izaya really was too cute. That only made Izaya more flustered if anything though.

"C-can I clean my couch now?" He mumbled, hoping to change the subject.  
>"No," Shizuo kissed him, "I'm not eased yet." Izaya squirmed, only then realizing Shizuo was, in fact, still inside him. Shizuo shuddered at the feeling of Izaya moving.<br>"Hey, don't do that." He hissed.  
>"Why not, you're going to fuck me again anyways, aren't you~?" Izaya teased moving so they were seated with Izaya in Shizuo's lap before kissing the blonde.<p>

"Now you'll definitely have to clean... Or buy a new one," Shizuo smirked and teased his lover.  
>"Mmn~, I think I'll live," He purred, moving his hips again to torment Shizuo a little.<br>"Not unless I have anything to say about it…" He smirked.

* * *

><p>By the time was done the next two...or three rounds, Izaya definitely needed a new couch, and now let the informant clean. He could order a new one in the morning. Instead of cleaning he opted to drag Shizuo to his bed for much needed sleep all his phones off and still downstairs. Shizuo agreed happily to the prospect of sleep and passed out quickly once they were in bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, we skipped some lemons, but it was like...three in the morning by the time we reached the sex, and we wanted to sleep...raping each other once for the night was enough...REVIEW<p> 


	9. Slasher

**Next chapter is the last one yo!**

* * *

><p>The air around Ikebukuro started to change though within the next couple days, any tensions seemingly disappeared. Shizuo did get some effective stress relief in the form of Izaya after all, though even though rumors on the net about them were still running rampant as ever many people didn't believe it since Izaya was a non-believer in public displays of affection. The rumor Izaya got drunk too was on the web, but Shizuo ignored his phone entirely when it went off with an update or whatever from the website.<p>

After all, Izaya was really trolling it too. He even made an argument with himself over whether they were together...then a second one over who would top in such a relationship. Shizuo needed a new phone... He got so annoyed with the constant beeping of his phone so he threw it as far as he could. It most likely broke on impact to whatever it hit…which oddly enough was in front of his lover. Izaya ended up cackling when the familiar phone smashed in front of him.

"Shizu-chan, really..." He sighed though he followed the trajectory to its source. He was having fun trying to sway followers to both his sides, but all good things must come to an end eventually. Plus when he started posting in the board that Mikado had put out requesting help on his love life the topic of Shizuo and Izaya was forgotten instantly then, as everyone dogged the country Dollars leader. Of course it was also too much for him to take, so Mikado ran away from the web and went to the park.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya called happily when he saw the blonde, "you broke your phone~!"  
>"It was annoying me," Shizuo crushed his cigarette when Izaya approached him, even though it was only half consumed.<br>"You should change your settings that way the dollars board won't ping at you for every post. Seriously, I've been trolling it all day~" He chuckled.  
>"I know," Shizuo grumbled, "but I could care less either way... Why do you mess with them anyway Izaya?"<br>"Hmm? It's fun! Besides, I can make excellent arguments as to whether we're together or not, and who's on top~!" He grinned cheekily. THEY both knew who was on top, but Shizuo hadn't posted. Shizuo never found reason to post, or anything like that, and he forgot his password.

"Shizu-chan, you don't even know your password do you? Pretty sad I do then, ne~? I sent you your invite you know~"  
>"You invited me to the Dollars?"<br>"Yup~! Actually, I invited most of the members..." He realized.  
>"And what does the leader think?" Shizuo chuckled, beginning to walk.<br>"Oh, he has no idea which Dollars members are me, or that I did that. I doubt he knows the two of us are even in the group...well, actually, everyone knows YOU are."  
>"Yeah, Celty too, then again she didn't try to hide it," Shizuo sighed; he could see a park come into view then. Izaya nodded once. He did notice Kida was there though.<p>

"Kida-kun?" He shrugged. He didn't care what Kida was doing right now, but it might be fun to send him an invite too.  
>"That blonde kid?" Shizuo looked over too just when two arms wrapped around Kida's neck.<br>"Ah~! I knew they would hook up~! Isn't young love adorable~?" Izaya gushed a little...partly because he had helped them hook up.  
>"Those...two?" Shizuo blinked, "did you have anything to do with them?"<br>"Hmm, maybe a little, but just getting them to confess...I'm not nearly close enough to my true goals to manipulate emotions you know~"  
>"It worked with me," Shizuo chuckled, though Izaya hadn't been trying then...<p>

"Yes, but I'm still not God, therefore not close to my goals,"  
>"Well, don't intervene with them too much, okay?" Shizuo smirked lightly, vaguely remembering a time when he was that innocent.<br>"Hmm? I hooked them up, why on earth would I break them up?" He asked, though it was something he did all the time.  
>"Because you like to mess with people," Shizuo knew that better than anyone.<br>"Mm, that's true...ah well, it's more fun to torture Anri with those two being together then it is to break them up, so I won't break them up," He shrugged.  
>"Don't go overboard, though," Shizuo sighed, "you might bite off more than you can chew."<p>

"Gasp~! Shizu-chan, what are you implying?"  
>"Izaya, just focus on me," Shizuo sighed, making Izaya chuckle a little.<br>"I get distracted easily you know, good thing you're so interesting,"  
>"Damn good," Shizuo chuckled. "Let's leave them be... Oh, and leave this off the web for now."<br>"Hey, I'm a troll Shizu-chan! This is what I live for! Aw...fine," He scowled.

"Give them peace and quiet since they just found each other," Shizuo smirked at Izaya.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep my mouth shut," Izaya sighed…unless someone paid him, but he doubted they would.<br>"Good, I'll reward you~"  
>"Ooh, that sounds promising~" He purred. He didn't really care who knew about their relationship now...after all everyone would know someday. Shizuo didn't seem to care if the sky was pink or not... He loved Izaya, and did in fact reward him for not being a complete prick for once...<p>

* * *

><p>After leaving Tom one day following a long and annoying day of collecting money and scaring people-throwing a few-Shizuo headed home. He invited Izaya over for dinner too. Shizuo didn't make it far when something cut his cigarette in half as he was putting it to his lips to light up. The blade that was used apparently traveled along Shizuo's forearm too. She did this quickly and fled of course. She may be fast, but she was no mach for Shizuo's raw power.<p>

Izaya was skipping his way to Shizuo's place when this had happened; the rumors about them had been confirmed by now anyways after they made out in public. Still, he arrived before Shizuo...that was unusual. Shizuo lit up the half a fag anyway, and continued on home, though he felt an odd pain in his arm. He didn't even notice the trail of blood he left. Izaya noticed when his boyfriend turned up though.

"Shizu-chan~! Hey...you're bleeding..."  
>"Oh, is that what it is?" Shizuo finally looked at his arm, "must have been that thing that cut my cigarette in half..." Izaya blinked and then shook his head.<p>

"Honestly, are your nerve endings dead or something? Let's get you patched up," He had a sneaking suspicion as to what had wounded Shizuo, but he couldn't be sure either. It was also a matter of how Saika knew to attack Shizuo, which means she must have known that Kanra was the one to set Mikado and Kida up, and that Kanra is Izaya... Izaya fixed Shizuo's arm easily enough, it wasn't a deep wound or anything though he sighed softly.

"You really should pay more attention Shizu-chan," He grumbled. For now he would hope it was an isolated incident.  
>"Sorry, I guess I've learned to tune everything out..." It was how he coped with bitching idiots who can't be responsible with money, and if they bothered him too much that way, he snapped and threw them.<br>"Right...well, it's not serious, so you should be fine," Izaya smiled and kissed Shizuo's forehead lightly, "now, I believe we were going to have dinner~"  
>"Yeah, I hope you don't mind chicken..." Shizuo smiled, he had this all planned out for almost three days. He was impressed with himself even if no one was.<br>"Chicken's alright," He shrugged one shoulder.

"All right," Shizuo chuckled, but he ended up preparing it so the chicken looked like a vending machine, and the vegetables were inside them. Izaya laughed when he saw what Shizuo did with it. He did miss being chased by Shizuo too, but this was too funny.  
>"I love it~" He chuckled. He also knew now what he was dressing as for Halloween...<br>"Staying here tonight?"  
>"I think yes~" He said happily as he ate one of the can-vegetables from inside his vending machine chicken.<p>

"Good, because I actually didn't plan on letting you leave," Shizuo smirked.  
>Izaya chuckled, "Then why ask?"<br>"To be polite," Shizuo said, and cleared away the empty plates soon enough.  
>"Shizu-chan, do I get dessert too~?" He asked teasingly.<br>"Look in the fridge," Shizuo chuckled. Dessert was a vending machine too, full of flavored condoms. Izaya hopped up and grinned when he saw it. Then he looked at what flavors there were to pick from.  
>"Have as many as you want~" Shizuo smirked<br>"Hmmm, but they all sound tasty~! I think I know what flavor I like the best though,"  
>Shizuo leaned against the counter, "Oh? Which one?" It was Izaya's turn to smirk and he closed the refrigerator.<p>

"Natural," He purred as he stalked over to his lover. Shizuo chuckled, snaking a hand down Izaya's hip the moment he was close enough and kissed him. Izaya purred but then he pulled away and moved down to his knees and opened Shizuo's pants. Shizuo smirked watching Izaya, everything he did was simply stunning and it attracted the blonde even more.

Izaya nuzzled the still soft flesh but he began to knead Shizuo's dick with one hand to harden him up. It didn't take much more, and Shizuo got hard fast, shuddering with pleasure and excitement Izaya purred when he saw Shizuo getting aroused before finally licking the head of his erection teasingly a couple of times and then taking him in his mouth. Shizuo held back, slightly, but did thrust into Izaya's mouth a little with a groan of pleasure. Not enough to surprise him too much though and soon Izaya was bobbing his head rhythmically, his tongue working to reach every inch his lips could cover, giving the occasional hum of delight.

"Izaya... So good," Shizuo was surprised, and it was in his voice, but he was pleased just as much. Izaya had never done this before and to hear Shizuo was enjoying this...he decided to try one last thing and relaxed his gag reflex enough to move all the way down and engulf Shizuo completely in his mouth but he didn't manage it for long.

"NN~" Shizuo shuddered and gasped at that though, "Damnit Izaya, I almost came..." Izaya gave him a teasing look. Knowing Shizuo, the blonde would be hard in no time if he came like this, once was never enough for him after all. He managed to deep throat him again with another satisfied hum when he pulled back again.

"Izaya!" That did it too, for Izaya's first time... _DAMN_... Shizuo will _NEVER_ let go of him now... The blonde shuddered and came in Izaya's mouth. Izaya swallowed it eagerly finding he rather enjoyed the taste Shizuo had, licking his lips as he pulled away.

"Yum~" He purred.  
>"More?" Shizuo already knew the answer and Izaya grinned at that.<br>"Well, you wouldn't want to leave me all horny like this now, would you?" Izaya was cursing whoever decided pants should only be comfortable when a guy wasn't turned on.

"I still have to have _my_ dessert you know," Shizuo chuckled, and then pulled Izaya up and took him to the bed. Izaya purred, nipping at Shizuo's neck on the way there. Shizuo set him down and stripped Izaya in record time, smirking at what he found too, before diving down and took Izaya into his mouth.

"Nnn~! Ah!" He shivered in delight at the feeling and tried hard not to thrust into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo wouldn't mind or care if he did, and licked at the hardness expertly. True enough too, Shizuo was hard again in no time, especially with sucking Izaya off. He rubbed and teased the informant's entrance though and it made Izaya squirm and buck uncontrollably with so much stimulation. Still, he wanted more.

"Nnn...Shizu-chan, give it to me~?" He whined softly.  
>"I'm having dessert," Shizuo stated though, with some childishness to it as he wedged two fingers inside Izaya. Izaya groaned and spread his legs for Shizuo easily.<br>"Haah~! I'm gonna c-come," He moaned next, one hand tangling in Shizuo's hair. There was no complaining from Shizuo, though he pulled off then and pulled his fingers out. He gripped the base of Izaya's throbbing cock to stop his release.

"Not yet, I want to be in you for that." Izaya whined and wiggled his hips in need when Shizuo did and said this.  
>"Th-then what are you waiting for?"<br>"To hear your voice," Shizuo grinned lovingly and then lubed himself up before thrusting into Izaya quickly.

"AH~!" He nearly came with just that, hell he would have if Shizuo wasn't stopping him from coming.  
>"You're so tight Izaya~" Shizuo shuddered, moving steadily immediately.<br>"Nn~! Ah! Sh-Shizuo~! Mm! G-GOD! L-let me come~!" He whined.  
>"Why? It feels amazing inside you like this," Shizuo smirked and Izaya groaned and bucked his hips in an attempt to get Shizuo's hand to release him, but he knew it wouldn't work.<br>"Ah~! Oh~!" He had just resorted to begging too...what more could this brute ask of him? That only made it tighten if anything... Shizuo smirked seeing the desperation on Izaya's face as it brought him closer to his own release. Izaya rolled his hips and whined in need, his face flushed.

"Mmn~! P-please~!" It almost hurt how badly he needed his release now.  
>"Y-Yeah," Shizuo strained hard too, this was almost too much for him, and he released Izaya's dick before moving swiftly to bring his lover to release. Izaya came harder then he ever had too, his vision going white from the intensity of it as his release splattered messily onto their abdomens. Shizuo's followed quickly, shooting into Izaya hotly before he collapsed onto the informant.<p>

"Mmmnn~" Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo happily.  
>"Mhmm~ I love you Izaya~" Shizuo grinned but Izaya hated it when Shizuo said that. He knew he was supposed to say the same, he knew he felt the same...he just didn't feel like declaring Shizuo as his forever yet. He wasn't that sure of these feelings, especially since he hadn't felt them for that long. Though it hurt not to hear them returned, Shizuo was patient...hell he'd have to be, and knew Izaya would say them one day for sure...<p>

* * *

><p>It took a little less than a month for Shizuo's arm to heal, and Ikebukuro's new slogan might need to be changed to the 'City of Love'. After all Izaya was in a generous mood lately and as such he was hooking people up rather then destroying their lives. Even Kida was less afraid of Izaya...though still wary and that was probably a good thing to be fair. It was a shock too when Celty wore a dress on a date with Shinra, even if Shinra didn't want people to look at her.<p>

"Celty~! Very sexy~!" Izaya whistled at her too, just to tease Shinra a little.  
>"See I told you not to wear it!" Shinra pouted like a little kid. Izaya chuckled at Shinra's reaction, unable to resist the rising urge to troll.<br>"Ne Shinra~! You should love all the attention she's getting~! Means you're dating a total hottie!" He really hoped Shizuo wasn't nearby. He knew his boyfriend would be really jealous if he could hear Izaya calling Celty hot when he couldn't even do the same for Shizuo.

"Don't say that! I don't want other people to know!" Shinra gaped in a panic.  
>"Whaaa~aaaat~? Celty! Shinra doesn't want others to know he's lucky enough to land such a curvaceous babe~!" He really couldn't resist the trolling now! Shinra was too easy.<br>"Celty don't listen to him!" Shinra panicked more now.

"Oh? Shinra, you don't WANT Celty to know how amazingly stunning she is? Or how she could have any guy she wants and how you know you're the luckiest man on earth because she'll even give you the time of day~?"  
>"Yes, wait-no! Ah, C-Celty!" Shinra was almost in tears.<br>"Izaya-kun stop being so mean," Shizuo sighed, coming up behind Izaya.

He chuckled, "You're too easy Shinra~! But Celty-san, you really do look good in that~"  
>"I agree, Celty..." Shizuo nodded at the odd couple.<br>"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya released Celty -whose arm he had been holding- to latch onto Shizuo's happily. Shinra was obviously relieved at that, and Shizuo held back a laugh as he took his lover away from the doctor and Dulluhan.

"Why are you so mean to people Izaya?"  
>"I love people~! I love them so much I want to see them in all kinds of situations! That, and Shinra's fun to tease,"<br>"Favoritism," Shizuo chuckled, as he walked with his lover.  
>"Ne Shizu-chan~ Shinra is still one of my humans!" He nodded, nuzzling Shizuo's arm. He was so happy it had healed up so well.<br>"I'm not?" The blonde teased him for once.  
>"Nope," He said, only realizing Shizuo might misinterpret that after the fact. Shizuo frowned; he knew Izaya liked to mess with people... But he just hoped for the day that Izaya would love him more than his hobby.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Fear not, he will say them three little words.<br>Izaya: **Next is the last chapter so review if you ever want to see it!**  
>Shizuo: Given how much sex she has provided so far in this story she deserves a couple, doesn't she?<br>Seliphra: Yes! Then again, Llama and I do love to write lemons...


	10. Mine!

**Last Chapter~! Llama and I were a tad mean to Shizu-chan here, buuuut...enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It would come soon enough when Anri realized Izaya had not learned the lesson she had tried to teach him. She had to attack Shizuo again it seemed... Shizuo was on his way to Izaya's this time and he didn't realize she was near. She laid his back open, attacking him from behind before taking off again. Shizuo felt air on two places this time, two slashes in the same angled direction one above the other from high right to left. Shizuo could feel blood soaking his pants and vest now. It wasn't a good wound either and he was probably going to need Shinra's help this time if he thought to go.<p>

"Shit..." Shizuo stumbled, his vision suddenly blackened, a doctor would be nice... But everyone is scared shitless of him, he called Izaya.  
>"Shizu-chan?" Izaya picked up.<br>"Izaya... I-I need help..." Shizuo panted, trying to ignore the voice in his head screaming about love and vengeance and Kida and Mikado.  
>"Where are you?" He asked, putting down what he was doing.<br>"Good question," Shizuo looked around, "things are fuzzy... Oh... A vending machine with an ad for Kasuka's new movie..." It was probably the only vending machine he would never EVER throw.

Izaya was off and when he did find Shizuo he was shocked anyone could hurt him so badly. He called Shinra right away and with Celty's help, Shizuo was moved into a room to be patched up. He hadn't been to their apartment since he was shot, and Shinra worked fast. Izaya was restless but he turned on the dollars site on his phone while waiting...in an area that Celty wouldn't see. He hoped Anri was online so he could call her out. He was seriously going to cut that bitch good for this. She had just signed on then too. He private messaged her right away.

{You're a real bitch you know that?}  
>{...? What do you mean?} She replied confused, but private message still eluded her<br>{You should leave Shizuo alone you know, he never did anything to you!} He typed next, not realizing she didn't know how to use PM's.  
>{But he's important to you... And you took them away} No reply? He got a sinking feeling and exited private messaging. Oh damn it...<br>{I call you out Saika; let's talk this out...face to face...} He sent that one on the public section.  
>{Where?} Anri was confused; Izaya was the one who did the most damage by taking her two dearest friends away. He sent her the location through a PM so Celty couldn't turn up and stop him. Right where she attacked Shizuo.<p>

* * *

><p>Saika did show up, and she wasn't happy.<br>"So...you think you can just come after my man like that and get away with it huh?" Izaya had hidden nearby, not wanting to be surprise attacked.  
>"What about you? You're not the innocent one here," She scanned the area closely. He snorted with derision.<br>"Oh? I set your friends up and you try to kill my precious monster? Odd really, if you cared a lick about those two you would be happy they've found love with each other!"  
>"Since you've hooked them up they've ignored me!" That was it. That's the sole reason she retaliated this poorly.<p>

"Oh? And that's my problem to solve? Shouldn't you be the one to voice how left out you feel? Isn't it up to you to remind them not to ignore their friends for each other? Instead you're going to attack me through someone who had nothing to do with this?" He stepped out and flicked his blade open. Her katana pointed at him then.

"You like messing with people after all... You made the problem as well."  
>"I enjoy playing with my humans, it's true, but I never made them fall in love with each other...if anything all I did was respond to a Dollars-wide text message I received. As for you, what makes you so sure I love Shizu-chan at all? How can you possibly know I'm not just trolling him?" He wasn't. He would never be this enraged if that were the case.<p>

"You're here aren't you?" She was right, "You wouldn't be this annoyed if Shizuo-san was JUST another human." He frowned, then he did the only thing he could in this situation. He laughed.  
>"Anri, you are more insightful then I gave you credit for. That doesn't excuse you for this...you see, I don't like it when people touch what's mine. And you nearly killed Shizu-chan...that means you have to be punished," He grinned in a malicious way. Her gripped tightened on Saika, glaring at Izaya with red glowing eyes.<p>

"Hmm...maybe I should cut you like you did him? But that would be too easy don't you think? No, I think it's best your lovely friends learn the Slasher struck again...I assume they know you are Saika? If not I suppose I can tell them that too,"

"They know," Anri frowned, but she glared harder at the mention of Mikado and Kida.  
>"Perhaps it's best like this now then ne~? I can punish you with them being together, it's too perfect," He laughed but then he glared at her, more coldly than he had ever glared before. "If you touch Shizuo again, I WILL kill you." Anri heard someone approaching though, two people, and blinked.<p>

"ANRI!" It was Mikado; he had seen the dollars' site and called Kida. Izaya scowled and looked at Mikado.  
>"Well, if it isn't Mikado-kun and Kida-kun, we were just having an oh-so-friendly discussion about you two, weren't we Saika-san?" He didn't dare lower his knife.<br>"Anri-chan! Please stop this!" Mikado had stopped a few feet away, and her grip tightened again.

"No, he has to pay for taking you two away from me!"  
>"Pay? Me? Shizu-chan is the one paying you god damned bitch!" He growled. Kida had honestly been unaware the informant could get so riled up over something.<br>"Now you know how I feel!" Anri shouted at him, and moved, but Mikado moved at the same time. Anri stopped her blade an inch from Mikado's face.  
>"AH? M-Mikado-kun! What are you doing?"<p>

"Anri-chan, you have to stop!" Izaya growled a little, knowing full well he could duck around the high-schooler and hurt her...but he didn't.  
>"Anri...it was our fault for ignoring you...and we were stupid to do it too, you shouldn't hurt someone else for our mistake," Kida added though he was visibly uncomfortable aiding someone who had made his life so miserable.<br>"Why didn't you say anything either?" Mikado asked, he thought the three of them agreed to be more open about things like this, even though he didn't say anything about his festering feelings for his best friend.

"I was worried you'd hate me..."  
>"Anri! Someone as erotic like you could never be hated! And I mean that in the most non-sexual way ever..."<br>"I disagree Kida-kun, I hate her,"  
>"You don't count,"<br>"Masaomi's right," Mikado nodded, "Though-Though I'd never say it like that..."  
>"So...let's not punish this bastard over here even if he CAN go die-"<br>"Hey! I'm right here! How mean Kida-kun!"  
>"-and be friends again!"<br>"Tch, last time I give Taro Tanaka love advice!"

"Taro Tanaka?" Anri blinked, her katana lowering in confusion and Mikado blushed in silent panic.  
>"Hm? In the online chats~! Mikado-kun here is Taro Tanaka-san, am I wrong? But of course not...I'm the one who told him he should confess it's true~! But that's no reason to try killing Shizu-chan!"<p>

"So...you're in the Dollars Izaya?"  
>"He's Kanra," Anri frowned at that, and Mikado sighed, and all of a sudden everything that has EVER happened on the Dollars' site made perfect sense now.<br>"But I am very sorry Anri-chan to make you feel left out."  
>"Me too...we're both really sorry! We didn't mean to ignore you like that...and if we do again you can hit us, okay? Well...me," Kida agreed. Izaya sighed and put his knife away.<br>"Right, well now that you three are all hunky-dory again, I'm going to see if Shizuo will walk ever again,"

"Geez, Anri, how bad did you get him?" Kida blinked in surprise at Izaya's statement. She blushed, Saika retreating now back into her arm.  
>"A-Ah... Twice in the back... This time..."<br>"This time?"  
>"Once in the forearm a month ago..."<br>"Tch, his fore-arm healed alright, no problem, I had to call Celty to rush him to a doctor. He wasn't even conscious when I got to him damn it!" Oh yeah, he was still pissed off, and really Kida couldn't blame him this time either.

"I-I won't do it again!" Anri bowed apologetically.  
>"That doesn't change that you did it this time," Izaya said pointedly.<br>"Much as I hate this guy...I have to agree with him Shizuo didn't really do anything right? And… us ignoring you wasn't really Orihara's fault either. W-we should at least see if he's okay right?"  
>"You two are important to me, and Shizuo-san is important to Izaya-san..."<br>"Yes, but Shizuo's completely innocent Anri-chan," Mikado sighed, this action of hers was insanely childish, "Masaomi's right, you have to apologize to Shizuo-san,"  
>"Okay..."<p>

Izaya frowned, "Fine, follow me...you two lovebirds can come too...just to make sure she doesn't kill me on the way there," Mikado nodded, and the three teens followed Izaya. He led them to Shinra's of course, though he knew Anri was the only one who'd been there before he doubted she knew Shinra was an underground doctor. She knew he was a doctor of some kind since she had been there when Shizuo stumbled in with TWO FREAKING gunshot wounds... Shizuo was conscious when they returned. Izaya was visibly relieved at that too and went straight to his side as though magnetized there to touch his arm.

"Hey," Shizuo smiled a little with relief too, as he panicked when he woke and Izaya wasn't there.  
>"Hey...Someone has something to say to you," He gave a sweetly murderous smile to Anri and Kida shivered a little and moved in front of Mikado a little as if trying to protect him. Mikado blinked, missing something here, and Anri stepped forward bowing.<p>

"I'm very sorry Shizuo-san! I took out my anger on you when you had nothing to do with this!"  
>"Uh... Yeah, who are you?" Izaya shook his head.<br>"Memory span of a goldfish...honestly Shizu-chan, this is your fourth time meeting her if you don't count her cutting you up!"  
>"Huh?" the blonde looked at Mikado and Kida before Anri again, "Oh... you three..."<p>

Izaya shook his head, "Anri, Mikado, Kida," He pointed to them each in turn, "Honestly, sometimes I'm surprised you remember me~" He teased, but his smile was gentle.  
>"No one can forget you Izaya," Shizuo smirked teasingly back<br>"Hmm, that's true, I'm just that amazing~" He purred sitting in the chair next to him.  
>"Go crawl back under a bridge," Kida grumbled.<p>

"Now, now Masaomi," Mikado chuckled nervously at his friend. It seems she was forgiven… or ignored and forgotten again, as the three of them left leaving Shizuo to stay here overnight under Shinra's orders. Izaya stayed with him, but he wouldn't say those words just yet either. He wanted it to be a better time than this. The overnight observation would be easier if Shinra didn't flirt with Celty every twenty seconds... Shizuo was ready to throw something.

Izaya eventually just slumped over and passed out with his head on Shizuo's bed...drooling a little too. Shizuo pulled him pulled him into the bed gently without waking Izaya and held the informant close. Shinra would have scolded Shizuo for doing that when he was injured, and somehow not waking Izaya. Celty ended up gushing over what a cute couple they made...which was odd since she had been so against them originally. Shinra still thought Celty was cuter of course, and in the morning Shizuo woke first, feeling fine, since his body was weird and 'inhuman'. While Izaya had engaged Saika before the wounds were acting up and Saika's love was trying to possess Shizuo, but when Mikado and Kida showed up it stopped.

* * *

><p>Izaya was so pleased he was better he promptly celebrated by dragging Shizuo out for Sushi. He ate his Ootoro like it was a sexual thing too, but he was much happier that Shizuo was such a fast healer. Shizuo cursed that Izaya had to eat like that in a public place... He'd make sure Izaya couldn't walk later... The wounds were annoying, but not too bad and Shizuo opted for drinking even though Shinra said no. Izaya limited his drinking at least. He really couldn't help how he ate his favorite food though, it just happened on its own. And he always savored every moment of each bite too.<p>

He needed at least one drink to celebrate his healing process, and chose to drink at home for that since Izaya had tried to stop him from doing so at Russia Sushi. Izaya still went with him of course. He even held Shizuo's hand on the way there, though it made his cheeks turn a perfect shade of red.

"Stop acting so fucking cute Izaya," Shizuo said, he knew the informant was blushing without looking  
>"Ah? Wh-wha...who say's I'm cute? I am not cute! I am dead sexy! Big difference!"<br>"Okay, then how about this," Shizuo smirked, "Stop being so rape-able." Izaya spluttered something incoherent at that and looked at the ground.

"You'd better be ready for when we get to my room," Shizuo smirked at him and Izaya gulped, but at least he had some warning now. Shizuo let him inside and promptly forgot about the drink he wanted, as the need for Izaya filled its place. Izaya noticed how horny Shizuo was too and immediately decided to torture him a little by slowly stripping his jacket off.

"Are you enjoying I'm at a slight handicap?" Shizuo didn't want to be teased and tortured... Watching Izaya eat Ootoro sexily was bad enough.  
>"Mm, little bit," He chuckled, but went over to Shizuo next to pull himself to the blonde's lips. Shizuo pulled him in more, and ended up laying on the bed with Izaya on top of him. Izaya purred happily and immediately teased his lover again by straddling Shizuo's hips and grinding down a little with his ass.<p>

"I hope you have nothing to do tomorrow."  
>"Mmmn, you aren't going to let me walk, are you~?" He would just have to limp back then...he did have a meeting tomorrow with Shiki, but it was in the evening.<br>"Nope, and I plan to keep you here," Shizuo smirked  
>"Mmmn...better let me use my phone then, I'll have to juggle the Yakuza around a little,"<br>"Though if you have something important, then I guess I can't keep you"  
>"Hmmn, as long as I can limp to my meeting, we won't have a problem~" He agreed and nipped Shizuo's neck.<br>"I can deliver you as well," The blonde smirked.

"Mmm, that works too," He purred, stripping Shizuo of his shirt and vest. Shizuo did the same, and then rolled them so he pinned Izaya to the bed. Izaya purred happily at that, his legs wrapping automatically around Shizuo's hips, tugging his pants off with only the use of his legs. Funny, because he's not going to be able to use his legs in about three hours...

* * *

><p>Shizuo was rough and GOOD despite his back being in slight pain. Izaya really didn't think he could walk either after all that. Being injured didn't seem to affect Shizuo's incredible stamina in the slightest either and afterwards Izaya happily curled in Shizuo's arms. Of course, Shizuo pampered his lover afterwards too, so maybe Izaya could limp... Just a little, just enough for his meeting.<p>

"Shizu-chan?" He mumbled sleepily. He wanted Shizuo to say it first so he could return them properly.  
>"Morning," Shizuo smiled, "You know, despite what you say and think you really are cute when you sleep."<br>"Hmph. Fine, I can see someone as stubborn as you won't ever agree with me. I'm cute, there,"  
>Shizuo nuzzled him and kissed the informant, "And this is what I love about you... Everything~ I love you Izaya-kuun~"<p>

He pouted cutely then buried his face, "I l-love you too," he mumbled. Maybe he did die? Otherwise it would be impossible to feel this happy...  
>"Izaya..." Shizuo hugged him lovingly tight and kissed him. Izaya squeaked cutely when he was kissed so suddenly.<br>"Sh-Shizu-chan!" He giggled a little when they finally pulled apart.  
>"Hungry?" Shizuo would feed him<p>

"After all that physical activity last night? How could I not be?" He rolled his eyes, grinning.  
>"Plus it'll give you strength for your meeting,"<br>"Mm, can't seem weak in front of the Awakusa-Kai," He agreed, "but I seriously doubt I can walk..."  
>Shizuo was pleased to hear that, "I'll run you a bath too."<p>

"Yes please~" He kissed Shizuo lightly before he would let him out of the bed. "I still don't think you're human you know..."  
>"Why not this time?" Shizuo chuckled and pulled on Pajama bottoms.<br>"Because while I love all humans if you were a human you never could interest me so much and you certainly never could have gotten me to love you this much,"

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex with humans too?" Shizuo smirked, making Izaya blush.  
>"I've only ever been with you, you know,"<br>"I know, and you say I'm not human, so you've never had sex with a human," Red really was Izaya's color.

"Yes, that's my point, and I never will have sex with a human!" He declared.  
>"Then you're never going to be able to walk ever again," Shizuo smirked.<br>"Shizu-chan! That's no fair~!" He whined.  
>"Monsters aren't fair you know," Shizuo smirked handsomely and then carried Izaya to his bath.<br>"I said you weren't human, I didn't say you were a monster because I wouldn't sleep with a monster either," He grumbled, crossing his arms while Shizuo carried him.

"Oh? Then what am I Izaya-kuuuuuun?"  
>"You're on the level I am," He nodded once.<br>"A God?" the blonde questioned, playing dumb.  
>"Precisely~"<p>

* * *

><p>And there it is...<br>Izaya: Heh...Shizu-chan~! You're my god now!  
>Shizuo: *blush* Um...*grabs Izaya and runs off somewhere*<br>Seliphra: Well...right, last chapter,** review anyways!**


End file.
